Tomorrow Never Dies
by DecepticonGirl6
Summary: During an invasion by a Con at school, a girl is taken by a mech who thinks she could be used for the Con cause. As a new force threatens to destroy the Cybertronians and Humanity, she must help her new family, their enemies, & planet to save the Universe
1. Stranger Danger!

**_Tomorrow Never Dies..._**

**__****Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, but I do own Charissa Robbins and Whiplash. **

_Chapter One: Stranger Danger. _

A young girl sat at a desk, scribbling down answers onto a piece of paper. She was about 5'5, with long, curly brown hair, a bang covering her right eye, and mischievously dark chocolate eyes that were dull and bored at the moment. She wasn't very skinny, but she had sharp curves that gave her a feminine look, her baggy shirt hiding them just a little. That day was free dress day for the school, so she wore a black T-shirt with an Iron Maiden logo on it, flare jeans, and black converse. All in all, she was a beautiful, intelligent young girl, but she couldn't seem to relaize that. She was a sociopathic loner by nature, and didn't like socializing much either.

Mrs. Archer, the algebra teacher heard a knock at the door and went outside to talk to the principal. "I'll be back." As soon as she left, a small group of kids turned on the lone girl, sneering. "Hey, Charissa, have trouble getting into your desk?" "No, but I could say the same to you, Terry." "Watch what you say, girl, or I'll have my homies get you." "Right. I'd tear their spines out and choke them with it."

Two other students, a boy and a girl laughed, starting to throw out insults about the girl's appearance. Charissa tried to ignore them, but you could see her eyes sparkle with tears threatening to spill over. "Are you gonna cry, whore?" "I wish you'd die... I'll have revenge someday."

"Right. HAHAHAHAHAAAA!"They laughed, the sharp sound making Charissa cringe. Just the sound of their harsh laughter brought back so many painful memories.

A small tremor shook the room, causing everyone to go quiet. It slowly rose in power, desks shaking, books falling and dozing students snapping awake. It began to rock the room, throwing people around like ragdolls. The center of the room began to twist and sink in on itself, as if a whirlpool had sprung to life underground. Desks were slowly pulled towards it as the room creaked and moaned, walls chipping and falling apart.

"What the hell?" Charissa pulled back, kicking the desk away and backing up against the wall. She backed up, going towards the door when she saw one of her worst enemies, slip down and fall down, going towards the whirlpool, shrieking out in fear. All the other students were afraid and uncaring, all pushing to escape.

"I hate that whore, but..." She growled, sliding across the floor, taking her hand and holding it tightly. "Why are YOU helping me?"

"I _care_."

Charissa pulled the girl up, helping her stand. They began running towards the door, when a shelf fell, slamming into Charissa, knocking her down and sliding her towards the hole. "ALEXIA! Help!" She cried out fearfully, clawing at the ground. The girl stood there, then shrugged. "I don't help uglies." With that she exited the room, fleeing down the hall. Charissa hissed, groping at the tile floor, pulling herself back up until she could stand back up, the ground shaking beneath her, almost making her fall back down. "Shit..."

The center had begun to sink into darkness, sucking up anything unfortunate enough to fall into it. A desk slipped into the hole and immediately began bouncing, shattring and cracking as if in a huge blender. It went away, to say the least, and the metal tip of a spinning something broke the surface, a shrill whir piercing the air. And still, the room sank.

"Oh, what the fuck? Is this Zombie Nazis?" She made a dash for the door, the shaking room causing her to fall again, the only thing keeping her from falling down into the dark hole was grabbing onto the window sill, grabbing on tight for dear life since the room was shaking too hard for her to get across.

Looking out the window, she could see that nearly half the school had already evacuated. "I'm gonna die... Fuck..." She tried pulling herself up, barely doing it, clutching onto the windowsill as the world around her shook angrily.

Then, stillness. Nothing moved, save for a few falling tiles. The room was violently bowed, everything piled in the center. Faintly, the noise of machinery could be heard from the small hole in the middle of the room. The door was torn and wedged inside of its frame, unable to move.

"Ah... What happened? Is it finished?" She wondered over to the door, jerking at it, but was unable to make it open. "I guess I'm stuck in here... At least it stopped." Charissa sighed, brushing her bang from her eye and wandering over to the center of the room and looking down into it. "I wonder what that noise is...?"

There was a rush of movement, and a huge metal optic, glowing red, filled the entire hole. It focused on her for a few seconds, then pulled back.

"AHHH!" Charissa yelped in surprise, jerking back up against the wall, eye twitching nervously. "What the frick was that?" She pulled back, fearful and cautious.

A powerful whirring noise filled the air once more, only instead of the floor sinking, it exploded outward. A massive drill, the size of most of a bus, at least, burst through the ground, spraying the room with dirt, concrete and wood panels. Bits of desk were tossed about like toys, shredded by the huge piece of machinery. The drill slowed its spin, still rotating, digging into the ground beside the hole. A massive, three fingered arm shot out from the hole, smashing and digging into the floor on the opposite side of the hole, thick armor plating shifting with each movement.

Then, it began to pull itself up. A huge, thick body with what looked to be an armored windshield pushed up and out, the slope simultaneously giving it a pot-belly-esque look and widening the hole, pushing out from all sides. A comparatively small head stood on the body, bigger than she was, cylindrical, a thick mask covering the entire face, leaving nothing but a visor from vision. Then, it stopped moving. The room creaked and rocked as the robot shifted and moved in the hole, but its thick midsection kept it in place. And in the hole. "Blast it!"

"Ah..." Charissa stood frozen in the corner, eyes wide as she glared at the huge robotic creature. She shook the debris off, and tried to speak, but found herself choking on her words, terrified beyond belief.

The robot twisted and wriggled, grunting and muttering, but to no avail. He was completely and thoroughly stuck. With his one hand he reached up to his face, first pushing up on his visor, which slid up onto his head, the pulled down the mask, which slid down and out of sight. "Blast it all to the Pit and back! Come on, you!" He twisted and struggled, but made absolutely no progress whatsoever.

"Ah..." Charissa took a hesitant step forward, trembling in fear and swallowing hard. "A-Are you o-okay? D-Do you need a-any h-help?"

"Blasted...Who said that?" The behemoth's huge head swiveled around, scanning the room, spinning completely around. However, it didn't look down. "Blast it, if it's you Skywarp, I'm gonna shove my drill so far up your aft every time you get a cavity I'll rip your bloody head off!" He snarled, optics burning like hellfire.

"Ah..." Charissa backed up towards the wall again, looking up. "I'm, uh, d-down here... D-Don't even try to d-drill me! I'll k-kick your a-ass!" She bit her lip, immediately regretting her words.

The robot's head spun around, facing he wall, the body tilting down so its optics could focus on her. "You? I seriously doubt it."

Charissa looked up, her body still slightly quivering. "I b-bet I could! Damnit!" She growled, narrowing her eyes and puffing out her chest to look bigger and more muscular, standing her ground, heart thumping in her chest.

The robot continued to stare at her, unmoving.

"Uuuh..." She frowned, slumping over. "Can you p-please stop staring at me...? And, u-uh, do you n-need some help?"

He straightened his body, his head swiveling around to its proper forward position. "Well, unless you can dig me outta this, it seems that I'm very stuck."

"Um... Lemme see if I can help at all..." She walked forward, going around to his front. She pulled hard at the wood, tearing it away, throwing pieces and bits of debris to the side, going as fast as she could to dig him out, a nervous sweat forming on her brow.

She kicked one piece of wood sticking up, forcing it to snap. There was a rumble, and then a crash as the floor gave way around the huge robot, sending him plunging back into the darkness. One or two seconds later he flew back up through the hole, massive, thick legs, like tank treads propelling him up. His entire upper section smashed through the roof, sending bits of plaster, metal and wood everywhere. His feet dug into the floor on either side of the hole, keeping him immovably stable.

"Ah!" Charissa waved her arms, forcing herself to stay up and from falling back down into the huge, gaping hole. "Uh..." She stared up at him, still mesmerized. "You're welcome." She spoke in a certain tone, praying that it wouldn't annoy the robot.

He straightened, his upper body clearing the school roof with room to spare, masonry falling from his frame like rain. "Sure. Thanks. Whatever."

Charissa blinked up at him, frowning. "Why the hell did you do that? Wreck the school and stuff? It was...different." She shook debris from her frame, shaking her head and sprinkling it out of her hair.

The behemoth rubbed the back of his head with his hand, almost managing to look sheepish. "I, uh, actually got lost. I was supposed to be drilling for oil, but I took a wrong turn somewhere..."

"Oh. It's a normal mistake I guess. Would've been better if you had taken out one of those imbeciles... I can't believe I saved her..." The brunette frowned, crossing her arms. "Er, now what are you going to do...uh, Mr. Robot-Guy-Thing?"

"Name's Whiplash. And, uh...I dunno. You know where a place called Qatar is?"

"Oh, uh, nice name. I'm Charissa Robbins... And, yah... We just studied that place a week or two ago. It's kinda far away though..."

Whiplash looked around, spotting a globe and nudging it over to her. "About where is it?"

"Uhm..." She looked down, spinning the globe and stopping on one side, looking over it carefully. "It's right...here." She placed her finger over one area that was shaded tan, reading "QATAR" in big, bold letters. "A bit far away though, like I said."

"And according to my telemetry...I'm here..." Whiplash suddenly sat down, his huge face in an equally huge palm. "Wow. Way to go, you idiot. Only you could mess up this bad and end up on the wrong side of a planet."

Charissa blinked, then walked forward, placing a single hand, barely shaking, on his armor, frowning. "Hey... It's okay... It was just a mistake, you can get back there in no time! Eh heh..."

He smacked himself in the forehead, looking down at her. "No, I can't. My boss is always making me collapse my tunnels when I'm done, so I'd need to re-dig my way there. I don't have enough energy for a cross-planet trip!"

Charissa frowned, blinking. "Uh... Well, you could just get some more energy, if you like, and rest some... Then go to Qatar? I'm sure your boss wouldn't mind if you explained it to him!"

"Heh, you don't know Megatron..." Whiplash paused, pondering for a moment. "You...said you knew where I could get some fuel and energy?"

"Er, yah... Since you're robotic, I presume that you'd consume things like gas and oil, right? There's a gas station right down the street."

"Really? Could you show me?" Whiplash stared down at her, his optics glowing bloody scarlet. The young brunette could swear that she saw a wicked glint in those optics, as if an idea was forming in his mind like a hurricane. She shook the eerie feeling off, simply answering him.

Charissa looked around, crossing her arms. "Er, I would, but you sorta trapped me in here..." She pointed towards the jammed door, grimacing.

"Oh." Whiplash's arm morphed, folding in on itself, extending and hollowing. The tip began to spin, a bright purple glow flashing in it. A bright bolt of energy laced forward with a high pitched scream, smashing into the far wall and blasting it to rubble no larger than Charissa's shoes. "There."

Woah... That was awesome. Y'know, these, uh, people aren't going to be nice about you wrecking the shitty school... It'll be bad to just walk out, unless you plan on stepping on them..."

"Right." Whiplash began to morph again, but this time in on himself. His head rotated down into his body, his chest extending out and four large wheels folding down from under it, pressing into the floor. His legs shortened, combined, flattened out and lay flat behind him, forming large treads that crushed everything under them. His drill rotated back as his backpack folded out, forming a flatbed for the drill to rest on. His left arm remained a cannon, folding back and up to stow behind the cab, leaving room for it to pop out on top if the need arose. Finally the symphony of mechanical perfection ended and a huge, heavy, dangerous drilling machine rumbled like a tank where a thirty foot robot once stood. The side door opened up, and Whiplash's voice rumbled out from the speakers inside. "Well? You coming or what?"

Charissa blinked, then frowned. "Uh... Yah. As long as you don't transform while I'm inside..." She slowly climbed into Whiplash, sitting down and drumming her fingers nervously on her leg. "...So, yah. Let's...go."

Whipash's powerful engine roared to life, his cab wheels climbing over the remains of the school, his treads crushing whatever was caught under them. He rolled into the light of the front of the school, earning more than a few stares from students, staff, and upholders of the law.

"Hey, wait... Can I wave? Just to freak 'em out?" The human youngling grinned, a mischevious glint in her eyes. She was a mysterious prankster by nature, and this was a perfect opportunity.

"Sure. Do whatever." Whiplash trundled forward, chewing up the grass and any pathways beneath his huge bulk.

Charissa grinned, leaning out and waving at all the people. "Ni hao!" All of their mouths gaped open as they just stared at the small girl in the huge vehicle, eyes twitching. There was one teacher that had nearly dropped dead, a pretty black woman who absolutely adored Charissa, who acted like the brunette was family. "Oh, GOD! Why is SHE in that thing? IS SHE DRIVING? CHARISSA GET OUT BEFORE YOU GET KILLED!" Charissa grinned, sliding back inside. "Don't worry Ms. D, I am fine. Thank you for the concern!" She grinned, shutting the door and leaning back. "Okay. So it's at the end of this street, the Shell Station."

"Okay. That's good." He rolled towards the parking lot, smashing through cars and truck, knocking over a bus in the process. His bulk was far greater than even the buses and fire engines, nearly twice their size. He rolled onto the street, taking up both lanes, forcing cars off the road. He rumbled towards the Shell Station, pausing just before the gas station. "What is this? There are too many buildings, not enough signs. Which one is the refill station?"

"Errr, right over there. It's the little stations with the gas pumps, the ones with numbers above them. Just go to it and, uh... Get gas."

"Got it." He rolled to the station, shoving cars out of the way, barely fitting under the overhang. He stopped in front of one of the pumps, powering down his engine. "Uuhh...Now what?"

Charissa blinked, opening the door and looking around. "Er... DO you transform and drink it out of the pump? Or do I need to, uh, find your fuel tank and put it inside you?"

"Eehh..." A panel opened on his side, and he opened the door. "It's probably filthy, but it'll have to do…" Whiplash mumbled, obviously agitated by the idea.

"This is weird..." Charissa hopped out, grabbing the pump. "Shit. I have no cash. Unless you pay, it won't give you any gas..."

Whiplash's frame shuddered, a blue light flashing from an exposed panel, hitting the pump, the digital numbers going nuts then stopping in an infinite sign. "There you go."

"Oh, that's convenient..." She took the pump and gently inserted it into Whiplash, squeezing it and letting the fuel flow into his tanks. "Alright. Tell me when to stop."

Sure." A few minutes passed as the pump released ridiculous amounts of gas, several hundred dollars worth. It finally clicked, letting Charissa take it and place it back on the holder. "Ah, thanks. So you know where all these stations are?"

"Around here, yah. Not EVERYWHERE though, but it's fairly easy for me to find any of 'em, and identify them. Why?"

"Oh, just for this." Whiplash abruptly transformed, smashing through the overhang and scooping up Charissa in his armored servo. He transformed once again, depositing her in his cab, a seatbelt snapping around her and sealing tight, holding her still. The enormous drill began to spin, angaling down and eating through the concrete like water. Within seconds he had decended into the earth, light cut away due to a sharp turn.

Charissa was too startled and horrified to speak, her heart thudding against her ribcage. Only two words echoed in her mind:

_OH SHIT._

**Author's Note: Yep, seems like little Charissa's in a predicament. I wonder what Whiplash plans to do with her? X3 I'll update ASAP, I just started school. :3 Please, read and review. Reviews make my world go round. **

**4 srs, yo. **


	2. One of Us

**_Tomorrow Never Dies..._**

**__****Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, but I do own Charissa Robbins and Whiplash. **

_Chapter Two: One of Us. _

"AH! What the frick? Let me go! What are you doing?" Charissa pulled at the seatbelt, struggling to get out. "FRICK." Her eyes gleamed with fear, and she did all she could to escape, goospebumps fprming on her skin.

"Hee hee! Megatron'd KILL me if I told him that I didn't find him any oil! But when he sees the purity of THIS stuff, he'll forgive me in a spark beat! And when he finds out I have someone who can lead us to the stations, then it's bye-bye two-bit digger, hello second in command!" Whiplash laughed, obviously fond of his new plan.

"You bastard! I won't show you where it is!"Charissa growled, eyes flaring angrily. She had been trapped, and she knew she should've been smarter.

"No, I think you will. You see, when I do good, Megatron is happy. And when he's happy, everyone is happy. But..."

The seatbelt began to slowly tighten around Charissa's body, forcing her breath out, making her gasp and cough.

"When I do bad, then he gets angry. And when he's angry, worlds burn. Yours, mine, all of ours. And then he finds whoever made him angry, and starts to pull them apart, bit by little bit, slowly enough that they're alive and conscious through the entire ordeal. And I don't want that to happen to me, or you. Because you're mine. I found you, and that makes you mine."

Charissa began to black out when the seatbelt loosened suddenly, letting her draw in a deep breath. "Get it?"

Charissa gulped down air, coughing. "I...belong...to no one. I don't care what you do, I refuse to help..."

"Aww! But I need you...Oh, I know! If you won't listen to reason..." Whiplash let his words fade, an icy edge to his voice.

The seatbelts tightened once again, only they slowly began heating up. She could feel the burn spreading through her small body, heating up her insides, her skin baking. The seatbelts were glowing light red when Whiplash spoke once more. "How about now, eh?"

Charissa whimpered with pain, tears forming in her eyes as she grit her teeth, feeling as if she was in an flaming oven. "Nuh...uh... A-Agh... Kill m-me, I don't care..." Tears fell down her face, giving small, wet relief to the flaming heat spreading in her body. The heat was unbearable, rising with every second, making her shriek in terrible pain.

"Oh, but I do! I need you alive, otherwise I won't get on Megatron's good side!" Whiplash gave a rather insane giggle, he would be grinning if he had been in robot mode.

Small bursts of electricity shot through her, adding shock to her resume of pain. "Just say you'll help us, and I'll stop this! It won't be bad! You'll have a warm, nice place to stay, no one will ever ridicule you, everyone is friends in the Decepticons!"

"AGH!" She felt her head become light, her vision slightly blurry as she gnashed her teeth, her eyes closed as she whimpered. "No... I don't want to... I don't...belong...to anyone..." Charissa felt her body numbing, the pain increasing with every second.

"You won't belong to anyone, child. Not to anyone but yourself. You will be your own being, living free of strife, of pain, of torture... Just pledge your name to the Decepticon cause, and it will all melt away..." Whiplash advised to the human girl, keeping his voice smooth, persuasive.

"Mmn..." Charissa whimpered, opening her eyes. She slowly choked out words, her body burning with intense, fiery pain and crackling electricity. "I pledge...myself...to...the...Decepticon...cause... Please, just stop... I…can't…bear it."

The pain ended as quickly as it began as soon as she uttered those few, hesitant words.

No residual burn, no pressure marks from the seatbelt, nothing. It was as if the attack had never happened...

"Thank you. You have saved both of us a lot of pain." There was a strange tattoo on the back of Charissa's hand, all sharp angles and purple. "You are now a Decepticon. That is your insignia, your mark. Just like mine."

"Ah... What the..." Charissa frowned, sighing as she inspected the tattoo, gazing over the Decepticon insignia. "And what if your boss doesn't want me to be one?"

"Oh, then you'll get vaporized. Or atomized. One of the two." Whiplash replied calmly, chugging along as if it was no big deal.

"Ahhh... I don't want that to happen! Why can't you just let me go? I take it back! I'm WAY freaked out now!"She frowned, biting her lip nervously, letting her hand twitch with anxiety. "I don't wanna get vaporized… Or atomized…"

"Too late. To desert the Decepticons is to gain an instant death sentence!" Whplash gave another sly giggle, sounding eerily pleased.

"Goddamnit. Ugh... Thanks, a lot. I hate you, you overgrown washing machine..."

"I thought you'd appreciate it!"

"Why? I have no idea what I'm getting into, and now I'll probably never get to go to college, or take care of Harley... Or get to feed Razo altoids. What's he going to do without his altoids? ...Agghhh... What DID I get into?"Charissa looked out the windshield, watching as the underground world passed them by.

"An eon's long war between two warring factions of autonomous robotic lifeforms from another planet."

Charissa blinked, then shrugged. "Nice, sounds cool. But how am I supposed to help in a war between giant robots that can kill me in multiple ways? It seems like they'd rather shrug me off or shoot me."

"You will point us in the direction of any and all fuel deposits."

"I only know where the ones around here are though! Most of them are just on highways or near airports... Besides, how long would that really last?"

"Ah, but you could recognize them. We would not." Whiplash internally grinned, loving the way he kept stumping his charge.

"Of course..." Charissa pursed her thin, pink lips into a straight line, fearful worry tearing at her mind. "As long as I'm not vaporized or eaten, I'm good."

"Why eaten?"

"Well... You're big. I'm small. Do the math. Besides, I know I taste good, like vanilla and strawberries. Don't ask how I know that... You won't eat me, right? Eh heh... Or anyone else?"

"Uhhhh… I'm sure no one wants to eat anything organic."

"You sure? It just...scares me... I have an irrational fear of being eaten."

"Aw, don't worry!" The seat began to softly vibrate, the sound and motion calming Charissa. "You'll be safe, I swear it."

Charissa smirked, frowning. "Why are you being so nice now, after threatening me? And you said I could still get killed!"

"You weren't a Decepticon before. And that's the price of being a Decepticon, death is a constant threat. Only those high in ranks, incredibly loyal, or incredibly useful live for very long."

Charissa sighed, frowning. "But... I don't want to die. I didn't want this, you forced me! I was never useful to any people, so how could I be any more useful to any huge alien robots, besides finding the stupid gas stations? Ugh... I know my future plan was to be a serial killer and eliminate all the assholes, or something like that, but STILL."

"You are useful to us in the form of both an ambassador to the humans and a spotter for fuel stations. Believe me, in this war, that is high on the list of uses. Hold on." The rumble through the cabin as they dug through the earth ended, and they were falling. Charissa could see out the windshield, spying a massive underground chamber, a gowing blue lake at the bottom. Then, they impacted the other side of the chasm, boring into the rock and leaving the lake behind.

Charissa gave a bored frown, leaning back against the seat with a worried sigh. "So... What's it like where I'm going to live now? I have to say this is...interestingly...awesome. I've always wondered about alien,they've been one of my main thoughts in this life... I thought they were different though, like short little green guys."

"Well, you're probably going to want to make friends with a lot of us, because the base is big, even compared to me. You'd probably get stepped on if you were to go it alone. So, stick close to me at the beginning, okay?"

"Right. So, stepped on? Lovely... Ah, this'll be fun... If I die though, I'm coming back to haunt you, Whippy."

He stalled for a moment, then resumed his decent into presumably the center of the Earth. "Whippy?"

"Whippy." Charissa grinned, crossing her arms with a smirk.

"...I like it." He continued eating through the rock, moving fast and gaining speed.

"Well, good then!" Charissa was silent for a few moments, leaning against the door. "So, Whippy? Are we almost there?"

"Just...About...Here!" They burst from the rock wall, flying through the air at high speeds. Unfortunately they were going backwards, so Charissa could only see the rock wall falling away from her.

"Oh, God." She just stared out the window, her eyes wide. "Please don't crash..."

"Heh. A purple glow surrounded them, forming a powerful bubble which slowed their decent dramatically, bringing them into a controlled slide down.

"Whew. That's relieving. But...I can't see anything! Aw..."

Whiplash spun around, giving Charissa a view of where they were descending. And it was breathtaking. It was colossal, taking up half the depth and most of the width of the enormous cavern they were in, the cavern itself at least five thousand meters deep and half that wide. It stood on thick pillars over a deep lake far below, glowing a radiant purple. Massive spires shot up from the main base, containing weapons, communication arrays and other things that a mere human couldn't possibly wrap her mind around. Panels were opening and closing on every side of it, allowing fleets of robots to dive out and fly into one of the many tunnels in the surrounding walls. But the real dominating presence was the thickest, biggest tower, standing up like a proud mountain, sleek and smooth and tapering into a piercing spike on the top. The bubble that surrounded them was being drawn towards one of the panels, held aloft by three or four bolts of purple lightning. The entire cavern was aglow with activity, and literally aglow with light from the pool down below, the multiple lights on the towers themselves and one spectacular glowing symbol, identical to the one on the back of her hand.

Charissa held her breath, eyes sparkling with wonder and amazement. A glittering smile creased her lips, and she stared out the window, sighing as she gazed onto the magnificent sight. "Wow... It's...so...awesome. This...is gonna be epic."

"Eh, I've seen bigger." They finished their float, landing softly on the runway and trundling forward into the huge portal that revealed the inside of the base to whoever was in the cavern.

Charissa looked out, eyes glittering happily. She had a rather Hellish life, emotionally confused about who she was. She constantly was curious of some of her killer feelings, longings to destroy her peers that made her life Hell, to make them bleed, make them fall. It even scared her at times, but other times she embraced it. She had a hatred for the human race, and was a faker...constantly faking happiness and plagued by depression and a bad habit that had lasted for a few years, the pain easily cutting her like a knife, hurting more than what she had endured with Whiplash.

But now, she could forget. Maybe all that pain was over, in the past... Only time would tell.

This was a new chapter in her life. And she was ready to face it, headstrong.

_**Author's Note: Poor little Charissa, having to go through that pain. D: At least she's okay. Now they're at the Decepticon base... We'll see what happens to her. I'll try to update ASAP, because I know this was a little short!**_

_**OH. I also have a DA account, so I'll post pictures there every now and then. I have lots of irrelevant stuff on there, but I'll start making more Transformers pictures. I just made a picture of Charissa, along with her profile.**_ .com/


	3. Meet the Family

**_Tomorrow Never Dies..._**

**__****Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, but I do own Charissa Robbins, Whiplash, Duelor, Buzzsaw, Gunbarrel, Divebomb, and Thunderwing. **

_Chapter Three: Meet the Family._

Charissa giggled, wiggling her leg with excitement. "This is gonna be great! I've never seen anything like this! Whippy, are we gonna see any more of your kind? Decepticons?"

A squadron of three jets shot by overhead, transforming in grande fashion all together, landing spectacularly and diving into a still closing port, leaving nothing but the scent of jet fuel and smoke trails behind them.

"Answer your question?"

"AWESOME! Jets! I love jets, especially F-22's! That's so cool... Can we meet them? Pleeeease?"

Heh. Maybe. They're higher up on the bar than us in the Demo Team, so it may be a while."

"Aw... Well, fine... I wanna see more of you guys, you're just so...interesting. I just hope someone doesn't try to step on me, or eat me, vaporize me... And so on and so forth." Charissa grimaced, feeling her stomach twist up with worry and anxiety.

"The list goes on and on, doesn't it?" Whiplash rolled through enormous hallways, bigger than most freeways, passing countless doors, some open and others closed. It was a toss up of which boasted more horror. The closed ones you could hear any combination of horrified screams or aroused moans, leaving too much to the imagination. The opened ones, however, gave the viewer a full slap in the face of those noises happening. "Might want to turn away from Lugnut and Strika's room. It gets pretty nasty."

"Do you mean... OH, GOD... I didn't... That's really, really gross, especially those noises... Now, I like the fearful screams, but the moans... Uck. Let's go!" She crinkled her nose, doing a facepalm.

"Yah, you may want to cover your eyes. And ears. And since this cabin isn't airtight, your nose."

"Oh, Jesus. This is...sick. I don't have enough hands! What the Hell! Just. Hurry." She frowned, closing her eyes, struggling to hold her nose and cover her ears at the same time. "Gah..."

Whiplash's engine roared with power, doubling his speed. Unfortunately, for one built for bulk and power, doubling the speed wasn't nearly enough. It still took five minutes to get to his room at the far end of the hall, all the while being assaulted by noises and smells better left unsaid. "Sorry. Usually it isn't that bad."

"Oh... So it's only when I come? Joy... So. We're here, right? Now what?"

Now we get to meet my roommates." The door hissed open as Whiplash transformed, holding Charissa in his huge palm. There they were given the view of five other robots. Two were the same green as Whiplash, one with a massive buzzsaw for a right arm, the other with the top of a tank for a fight arm, two cannons on top of some serious armor. The other three were decidedly femmes, one tall, black and blue, where the shadows seemed to fold in around her. Another was short with wide wings on her shoulders, optics lighting up where she saw Whiplash. The last one was medium sized, with thick wings on her shoulder, four huge jet engines on them, her legs thin, ending in wide stabilzers. Her head was cylindrical, like Whiplash's. The short one's was triangular, with a pointed chin, just like the buzzsaw wielding mech, while the tall one's was like an elongated septagon, the pointed end as the chin, the flat end as the top, just like the cannon armed one. "Welcome to the family."

"Hi?" Charissa shrunk back, shy and nervous, her expression blank and unreadable as she recoiled in Whiplash's hand, gazing to the huge robots that could easily kill her in a millisecond.

The short robot shot forward, nabbing Charissa and holding her up to her lit up faceplates, a huge grin over them. "Oooh! It's so cute! Whiplash, where did you get her?"

The saw-armed one strode forward, peeking over her shoulder. "What is it, Whiplash?"

Charissa wriggled in the robot's hand, glaring. "Hey! Let me go! I'm not cute! Or an it!" She growled, dark eyes flaring. She knew it was dangerous to be angry and yell at these guys, but she would take her chances. Their words were agitating.

The huge, gun-toting one walked forward, squinting through a thin visor. "Aw, lookit that! A snack!" Before anyone could react, he had snatched Charissa and dangled her over his wide open mouth, releasing his hold and letting her drop down towards his mouth.

"! ! !" She shrieked in horror and fear, plunging downwards. "I TOLD YOU! HELP!"

Huge metal lips slammed shut around her, a huge, slick glossa sliding over her body. She was tilted back, sliding down his throat when the walls compressed around her.

There was a loud tearing noise and she was free from her prison, sitting on a sparkling metal plate in Whiplash's hand. "Duelor, you idiot! Megatron would've killed me if I came back empty handed! Never do that again!"

"Ehhh... Ehhhh... F-Fuck you..." Charissa curled into a wet ball, eyes wide as she slowly rocked back in forth. "I...hate...my life... You said that wouldn't happen...l-liar..."

"Sorry Duelor is...Slow."

"Oi! I 'eard that!"

"Wasn't trying to be subtle." The femme robots gathered around Whiplash, their optics looking soft.

"Aww, she's curled up!"

"I think you killed it, Duelor."

"Are you okay, little human?"

"Ay dios mio..." Charissa looked back up, glaring as she muttered a phrase her friend often used. "Stop going 'Awwww!' I'm not cute, so stop it? And little human sounds weird! It's Charissa! Charissa Robbins! Ugh... I'm all wet and I smell weird... Ugh... Thanks a lot, Whippy. I'm gonna kick your ass."

All of the robots paused, looking up at Whiplash. "Whippy?" Whiplash shrugged, glancing down at Charissa.

"I like it. But only femmes can call me that."

"Okie dokey, Whippy!"

"...That's my nickname for him." Charissa muttered darkly, envy dripping from her words. She was an easily jealous girl, this was no exception.

"Aww! She's already called dibs on him!" One of the femmes whined, crossing her arms.

"Dibs? You mean... Not in that way! Ugh..." Charissa looked back down, a pink blush spreading across her cheeks with embarrassment.

"Aww, you made her blush!"

"Ooh! She is so CUTE!"

Charissa's eyes narrowed, and she sat up, crossing her arms in an angry pose. She growled, glaring up at them. "Stop it, SHIT! I. Am. NOT. CUUUUUTE! GODDAMNIT! Say it one more time, and I tear you a new hole!"

"Uh oh! You made her mad!"

"Aw! She acts so angry!"

"It's just adorable!"

"Heh. It looks like you've made some new friends, Charissa." Whiplash grinned, amused by Charissa's agitation.

"It's annoying! I'd rather kill myself than deal with that! I swear, I'll frickin' impale them with their own...WEAPONS! Since they don't have bones! I miss being able to beat the shit outta my victims, those crapsacks that try to ridicule me!"

"AWWWW! She's like a tiny Decepticon!" The saw-armed robot placed a hand on the medium-sized jet, pulling her away some.

"Calm down, Gunbarrel. You're about to overload."

"Fucking... Just... Stop... Please..." Charissa turned to Whiplash, frowning. "Kill me. Please," She sighed, moaning the words sarcastically.

"Heh. Meet the family. The Demo Team, consisting of myself, Buzzsaw and Duelor. And the Air Strike Team, with the members of Divebomb, the short one over there,"

"Hey!"

"Gunbarrel, the one oozing over Buzzsaw,"

"Hey!"

"And Thunderwing, who's brooding to conceal her femmeness over there."

"Hey!"

"Ehhhh... Nice to meet you... If I hear anymore gushing, you die." Charissa frowned, looking up at Whiplash. "Whippy, I feel dirty... PLEASE, say you have a towel, or something! I hate being dirty! And being THIS kind of dirty is even worse!"

"Hhmm..." Whiplash's drill began spinning, panels opening on its sides. He pointed it at Charissa and unleashed a howling gale that tore over her, drying off whatever residue slime was on her. "Better?"

"Yes. Thank you." She stood up, reaching into her pocket and pulling out a baby blue comb. She sighed, taking it and fixing her hair back up after it was...blown about. "So now what? I wanna see the cool jets!"

"Well, it depends on when we get a mission." Whiplash replied, shrugging.

"Aw. How long will that be?"

"Once Megatron realizes that running this war costs energy."

"Lovely. So what do we do until then?"

"Hang out. Entertain ourselves. And if Buzzsaw and Gunbarrel go any further I will personally boot them out of the room." Buzzsaw immediately removed his arm from around Gunbarrel, who found the wall very interesting.

"Ew! Gross!" Charissa giggled, sighing. "What do you guys do for fun?"

Duelor perked his head up and was swiftly smack by Thunderwing, who in turn looked up with a smile. "Not what the others do, that's for sure!"

"Thank God... Ugh. So... You guys are all okay with me? Even though I'm human?"

"Yah, why wouldn't we be?"

"What'd you ever do to us?"

"I dunno... Just because humans are known to be... Disgusting, stupid, selfish, hypocritical, evil, greedy, ecetera... And I thought aliens didn't like humans either..." Charissa grimaced, shrugging. "I've never liked humans either, even though I happen to…be one."

"Sure we wouldn't mind exterminating humans in general..."

"And there are some Decepticons that think all humans should be obliterated…"

"But we like specific humans. They can be pretty cool at times."

Charissa blinked, slowly smiling. "Heh, I guess I'm the exception. Nice. I'm glad I saved that whore and got into this... I wish I could kill all those selfish assholes that got me into this, and bullied me earlier though... Grrrr..."

"Hey, who knows, you might have the chance some day!"

"Yah! With all the energy floating around here I wouldn't be surprised if you became some tentacled mutant with wings and could fly!"

"Oh…" Charissa frowned, eye twitching. "Get me a protective suit. Please don't let that happen."

"Buzzsaw's exaggerating, of course. The chances of that happening are very low." A leathery beast flew past the window, pausing at the thick glass to shriek. It had thick flaps of skin rather than eyes, curled tusks out of a drooping mouth with a huge tongue hanging out. Its sides were covered with slime-dripping tentacles and huge wings dominated its backside. It then turned and flew into the darkness beyond. "...With some exceptions."

"I hate you."

"Bad timing."

"EEEEK! What was that!"

"And slow reaction times. You should get that checked out, Thunderwing."

"Jeez... Shit. Well, what can we do now? Sitting here is boring!"

"Oh! We could-"

"Duelor, be quiet."

"Aww..."

Anyway...I dunno. We usually just sit in here on our off time. Kinda makes me wonder if some other Decepticon base in an alternate universe already did something similar to us but had all the action, and whatever overlord of the multiverse is so neurotic about repeating himself he can't think of anything original to do."  
"So he fills the gaps with endless dialog like a bad webcomic."

"...That's an interesting theory. We could, uh... You guys said you wouldn't mind exterminating humans in general? I could have a job for you, if it'd ease the boredom."

"Oh, do tell."

"Whiplash, take me back to the place you got me from, King Middle School. It's only afternoon, we can see if the kids are still there. I'll finally get my revenge, if they are. If not... We could always go to their homes. I know exactly where they are, but I bet they're at the school, if not surrounded by officers who are investigating where you drilled through the floor." Charissa grinned, her eyes dark.

So many years of pain, of depression, of pent up anger. If she found the few kids that had called out her weaknesses and dragged her through the dirt… She would finally get her revenge, and end their miserable lives.

"Their time is coming."

Charissa gave a grin and looked to her robotic friends, the dark anger and hate spreading through her soul like a wildfire. "Heh."

**A/N: Yah, so Charissa is wanting revenge, and she can be a bit morbid. If you look at the picture of her on DA along with a profile, you can see that she has homicidal thoughts that confuse and disturb her. Knowing that these huge beings can help her get her revenge for all the years of pain bullies have given her, she feels powerful and decides to use it for her own purposes...to have them go after her worst enemies. Poor girl, it's not her fault. :/**


	4. Reluctant Revenge

**_Tomorrow Never Dies..._**

**__****Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, but I do own Charissa Robbins, Kaitlyn Powell, Razo, Whiplash, Gunbarrel, Divebomb, Thunderwing, Buzzsaw, and Duelor. (Lots of OC's, whatever.)**

_Chapter Four: Reluctant Revenge_

"Yah, why not? It'll alleviate the boredom." Whiplash gave a shrug, acting like they did stuff like killing on a regular basis.

"Oh, yes. This'll be fun. C'mon, let's go." Charissa grinned, cracking her knuckles. One part of her longed for this, and the other…just didn't want to. She wouldn't let that part of her ruin the fun.

"Alright! Decepticons, TRANSFORM!" Whiplash folded in on himself per the norm, but Charissa was enthralled by the other five collossals morphing in front of her eyes. Buzzsaw's torso twisted around as his chest folded open, his legs folding along his body to form long treads while his arms combined and folded up onto his newly opened chest, forming a huge buzzsaw and counterbalance contraption on the bottom half of a tank. Duelor was fairly simple. His left arm folded down onto his chest as half of his treads folded from his back, combining with his legs as his right arm rotated up onto his back and his head slid down and out of sight. Gunbarrel's head rotated as panels on her back folded to form the body of the plane around her torso, her legs folding up at an angle and her wings folding out, her arms sliding into notches on the belly, revealing machine gun turrets. The cockpit folded from her back finalizing the transformation into a powerful C17. Divebomb's legs combined with her underside to make the body of her jet mode as her shoulders and entire upper chest folded up over her head and her arm folding in on themselves to form the engine of a sleek and tan stealth jet. Thunderwing's legs folded up towards her head similarily to Divebomb, only the stabilizers became engines as her thick arms formed fuselages along her sides. Her cockpit folded down her back, finishing the transformation into a large and utterly alien fighter jet with a particularly long cockpit.

"Woah… That's just…amazing. Just, wow. Heh, let's go get some dirty work done!" Charissa grinned, doing a fist pump as she hopped into Whiplash.

The stealth jet that was Thunderwing latched onto Duelor, Gunbarrel as the C17 to Buzzsaw, and Divebomb as the future alien jet to Whiplash's roof. Three powerful engine powered up as one and all seven of them shot out of the room at breakneck speeds, tearing through the corridors and around other robots. Within moments they were outside the base and flying up towards one of the many tunnels to the surface.

"WOWWWWW! THIS IS SO EPIC! SO FAST! HAHAHAHHAHAAAA! WEEEEEEE!" Charissa squealed, giggling happily.

"Well don't overload in me!"

"Yah! That's his job!"

"GUNBARREL! Shush!"

"That just ruined the moment…" Charissa frowned, doing a facepalm.

"Gunbarrel enjoys the jokes of a lower sort."

"You wanted to laugh just as hard as the other idiots over there."

"...You gotta admit, that was a good one, if not...dirty. Heh. Besides, why would he...overload with a human in him? Heh."

"Well, he went through this phase-" Whiplash spun his drill at high speeds, creating a turbine wind that shot them forward incredibly fast, ending in a loop that nearly sent them into a wall before Gunbarrel righted herself.

"No reason whatsoever."

"Uh... Okay?" Charissa shrugged. "SO, do you guys got a radio? I want to hear some music! It can set the mood very well."

"Hush."

Charissa frowned, glaring. "Aw! Why?"

"Because I fear your choice of music."

"Why would you even fear my music? I have good tastes! Put on Angel of Death by Slayer!"

A few moments later the music blared from Whiplash's speakers, and Gunbarrel nearly dropped from the air in surprise, almost missing the entrance of their tunnel. "Primus, that's...Eh, interesting!"

"It makes me happy. So, how long will it take to get back to the school?"

"Oh, fifteen cycles, give or take." Whiplash replied, the volume of the music turning down so they could speak.

"Is that minutes? Err.. Hey, when am I gonna get to meet your boss...Megatron, was it? SO I know if I get to stay alive or not? After we have our fun?" Charissa thought of what would happen in the future… She would get her revenge, but was harming them worth it? She felt her stomach churn, thoughts swimming about in her head like fish as she contemplated silently.

"Oh, whenever he recognizes us as actual Decepticons rather than advanced printers or something."

"Why not do something to prove it to him?"Charissa responded, grinning. "That could help."

For a few moments all of them were silent, then they all burst into laughter, almost falling out of the air and slamming into the walls.

"Heh heh...What d'ya tink we've BEEN doin' fer all dis time, wit all o' da other Decepticons?"

"Well, it was just a guess... I thought you said that I could help. When we get back, take me to him, maybe he'll like you more since I can be...,useful."

"Sure. If we can get close to him, that is."

"Why wouldn't you be able to? Just make a meeting with him or something."

Once again they all burst into laughter, nearly dropping. "Yah, because this is a democracy!"

"Heh! We can't just walk up to him and say 'hey can we talk?' We'd get slagged!"

"Well then, how the hell do you talk to him?"

"Eh, we'll figure out a way."

"Hey, I see sun." They all burst from the tunnels out of the side of a cliff, the entrance shimmering and looking like nothing more than a rock wall.

"All right, we're here!"

"Sweet. The school should be somewhere around here, right?"

"Probably."

"I'm going to guess that it'll be the one with the most inanimate vehicles around it."

"Of course." Charissa looked out Whiplash's window, searching down below for the right building. About ten minutes later, she found it. A dry, old building with a huge hole in the side, police vehicles surrounding it. "I don't see anyone else besides the police there... Wait..." She looked a mile away from the middle school, and there was the high school, filled up with cars, a multitude of students waiting outside for their parents to come and pick them up. "They must have evacuated the middle school and went to the high school, so now their parents are picking them up... Shit, we better hurry, before they get away. There's been too many people that bully me to count, but there's a main three that have made my life miserable... Alexis, Pat, and Terry. Let's go find them."

"Alright. Air Strike Team, circle around. Try and get a visual."

"Roger!"

"Yes sir!"

"Okie dokey!"

"Sweet... They should just be at the front, all of them don't ride the bus."

"Hhmm...We're not finding anyone, Whiplash."  
"At least not anyone who matches the descriptions."

"There's too many of those mindless imbeciles down there. Drop me off, I can find them. They'll probably find me first."

"And leave you alone with them? No thanks! We're all going together!" They all lowered behind an old warehouse, powering down and shutting off engines.

Charissa blinked, tapping her foot against Whiplash's floorboard anxiously. "Yes, because you fit in so well… If you guys just go out right now, you'll alert everyone and we won't have the chance to do anything!"

"Oh really?" There was a tap on Whiplash's window, and Charissa turned to see six people standing between the transformed Decepticons. One was big, at five foot eight, sporting a sawed-off shotgun on his back. He was thickly built, almost four feet from shoulder to shoulder. He had next to no neck, and narrow eyes that glared at everything with a dull hazel. His outfit was a military one, camo and green. Another was tall and stocky, wearing a sideways hat and a smile. His green leather jacket had metal studds on the right arm, almost looking like a saw. His green eyes sparkled in the light as he smiled at Charissa. The one knocking on the window was six foot flat, wearing a green teeshirt, spikey hair poking from under a construction hat, dark brown eyes flashing in the sun. He had a belt holding his jeans up, filled with screwdrivers, pockets of nails, and one large drill. There were three girls behind them, one shorter than Charissa, sporting pigtails, a light tan tube top, blue-green eyes, and a huge grin. She wore a miniskirt and sneakers, and she jumped onto the thick one's shoulders. Another was taller than the tallest man, closing in on seven feet, long black hair flowing down her back, a stern mouth barely forming a frown on her heart-shaped face, wearing a white tee and tight fitting jeans. A sword sat on her hip, and she leaned against the tall man with her arms crossed and navy blue eyes glaring. The final girl was around five ten, short blonde hair revealing a happy face with sky blue eyes. She wore a loose blouse and a long skirt that glowed in the sun. What looked like a large cape dropped from her shoulders, clearly concealing something. "We gonna stand out as bad?"

"What the... How did you? And...uh? Whaaa? How are you human?" Charissa mouth was agape, and she blinked in disbelief, obviously astonished.

"Holoforms, dear!" Buzzsaw walked forward, Divebomb close behind him. Duelor didn't seem to notice or at least mind Thunderwing's seat on his shoulders, just lumbered forward as Whiplash helped Charissa out of his body with Gunbarrel behind. "Shall we go hunting?"

"Yah... Come on." She hopped out, walking out from behind the building. She jogged forwards, coming to the school after a few minutes, the Decepticons close behind. They walked around behind the school, and Charissa froze, eyes narrowing as er gaze sat on a short boy with a white shirt and baggy pants, talking to another girl wearing a tight pink shirt and baggy jeans. "Pat and Alexia. Whiplash, mind if I borrow your drill for a moment?" She felt her heart thump within her chest, adrenaline pumping. It was time.

"Hey now, hold on. There's a bunch of people around right now. I'd rather not meet Megatron in the form of a chewing out for revealing ourselves." Buzzsaw leaned over Whiplash's shoulder, smiling.  
"Why don't we follow them home? Twice the fun for twice the stalk and twice the kill!"

"Mmn... Okay. I don't see Terry anywhere though... He must've already went home. We can get him later. Now, let's just wait-" Out of nowhere, four girls zoomed arund the corner, giggling happily, huge grins on their faces as they chased eachother happily. Not watching where they were going, they slammed right into Buzzsaw, Duelor, and Whiplash. "Oops! I'm sorry..." One of them perked up, shaking her head, long blonde hair flowing down her shoulders, her small frame tensed up, icy blue eyes having a sheepish look. The two others, a athletic,m dark haired girl with dark eyes and a nice complexion tugged a short haired girl up, wearing glasses, and had a very small and skinny frame, which was obviously stricken with shyness. The last one had a dark hair pulled back into a headband, wearing dark clothes, her body well toned and eyes sparkling happily. "Woah, dudes, we're sorry. Didn't mean to. Heh." They turned to leave the way they came, embarrassed, when they all saw Charissa standing there, confused. "Fuck." Charissa frowned, doing a facepalm.

"Ow!" Duelor jumped up, Thunderwing sitting in a daze on the ground. "Why you-" Buzzsaw scrambled up, yanking on Duelor's arm, pulling it away from his shotgun.

"Hey! Calm down, guy!"

"Ooch...That was unexpected." Whiplash pushed himself up, pushing his askew hat back in place. "Who're they?"

"OH MY GOD! HE HAS A SHOTGUN!" The girl wearing dark clothes yelped, leaping behind Charissa and shoving her forward. "MEAT SHIELD!"

Charissa glared, shoving her to the ground. "Get the hell off me, Kait." She turned to the Decepticons, frowning. "Don't hurt them, they're my...few friends. Anna," She pointed to the blonde. "Sarah," She pointed to the dark haired girl. "Kasi," She nodded to the short haired girl with glasses. "And, Kaitlyn." She looked tot he dark clothed girl getting up off the ground.

The four girls walked behind Charissa, looking to the small group of Decepticons. "Woah... Who're they? Charissa, what happened? After the drill thing, you just disappeared." Kasi frowned, putting a hand on Charissa's shoulder. "You scared us."

"Which was why you were playing tag and laughing?"

Srah gave a sheepish grin, shrugging. "Well, we had to cheer ourselves up while we waited for Kasi's mom to pick us up." Anna grinned, leaning on Charissa's shoulder. "Yah. It's good to see you're okay. But what happened to you?"

"Uh..."

"We're special forces from the government. We feel she has vital information on a possible terrorist attack involving the drill machine." All six reached into their pockets, pulling out sunglasses and ear pieces, placing them on their noses and ears, respectively.

Charissa blinked, eye twitching. "Er... What he said."

"They don't look like governemnt agents." Kaitlyn said, eyebrow raised.

"They're in disguise so the general population won't be alarmed."

"How did they find you? We saw you leave in the drill-machine-thing." Kasi said, straightening her glasses. "It scared us, and Miss Dickson nearly had a heart attack."

"Uh... Well, we need to go, okay? We have stuff to do." CHarissa frowned, watching as a black SUV let Pat and Alexia in, starting to drive away.

"Well, but-" Anna frowned, starting to speak when CHarissa cut her off.

"Shut up, Gaga."

"..."

"Well, there's no need to get rude, Charissa!" They all heard a metallic shifting, turning to see Duelor lifting a car above his head and looking at a small lizard who immediately scurried away into some bushes when the car was moved.

"Heh. Cute."

"DUELOR!" Charissa slapped her face, growling. "You dumbass!"

"How did he just lift up the car?" Sarah's eyes were wide, and all they girls just stared along with her. "Well, uhm..."

"He has to be one of those strong men, right?" Kasi piped up, grinning. "So cool! Make him bend a pipe with his teeth!" Anna beamed, amazed.

"Well, uh..." A white van pulled up, and a pretty woman leaned out. "Kasi, Anna, Sarah! I'm here, where did you kids go?" She frowned, looking around.

"Awww... My mom's here." Kasi frowned, crossing her arms. "Charissa, can we see your cool friends another day?" Sarah inquired, waving as the trio began to walk back around the school.

"Sure. I'll catch you guys later. Stay safe!"

"Alrighty!" Anna waved, hopping in the car behind Sarah and Kasi. They waved, then the car drove away, leaving only Kaitlyn standing there beside Charissa.

"So, he's really a strong man? In the government?"

"Well, it's obvious he's strong, and a man, and-Duelor! Stop eating the bumper!"

"Aww..."

"That's not normal…." Kaitlyn frowned, her face blank. "I like it." She grinned. "Are you lying to me, Charissa? About who these guys are?"

"Errr…"

No, why would we-Thunderwing! Get off Duelor! We are in public!"

"Aww..."

"Sweet Primus..."

"That's not right. And who the Hell has names like Duelor and Thunderwing?"

"Kaitlyn..."

"Yah?"

"I see Javi."

"REALLY?" She whipped around, grinning. "Javi?"

Charissa ran in the other direction, giggling. "GOGOGOGOGOGO!"

"Wait? What? Charissa, where..." Kaitlyn took a dash forward, glaring. "If you don't tell me what's going on, I'm gonna shove a pipe through your nose!"

"Okay, I'm confused now, and I swear, if Divebomb and Buzzsaw don't stop making lovey eyes at each other, I'm going to take Gunbarrel's cannon and blow both of you away! Incidentally, my name's Whiplash."

Charissa stopped dead in her tracks, and Kaitlyn slammed into her, knocking her to the ground. "WILL YOU STOP SAYING STUFF? Are you RETARDED?"

"I'm confused. Can I lick your arm?"

"NO!"

"You're cute when you're mad! Should we tell her, guys?"

"I think we should let the other human know something's up so she'll keep pestering Charissa until she folds."

"Kind of like what we're doing now?" Divebomb grinned, giggling.

"Exactly!"

"Why'd he call me human?" Kaitlun blinked, glaring at Charissa.

"GOD DAMNIT! THEY'RE ALIENS! GIANT, ALIEN, ROBOTS."

"...What?"

"Whiplash kidnapped me! He made me a Decepticon! And we came back because we were bored and wanted to kill Terry, Alexia, and Terry!"

"...You're kidding."

"Show her."

The Decepticons looked at each other and shrugged. Their holoforms then proceeded to melt and change, replacing humans with various saurian monstrosities. After a few seconds of that they returned to their human forms, with Duelor's shotgun grafted to his arm and Divebomb's arms sporting two blades longer than her forearms, the tips ending three or four inches out from her fingertips. Buzzsaw's sleeve had turned into metal and was slowly rotating, Thunderwing's tube top had inexplicably grown wings, Gunbarrel's fingers ending in talons and Whiplash's right arm sporting a shrunk-down version of his robot mode drill.

"..."

"Believe me now?"

"No kidding... Are they gonna hurt us? What are they?"

"Not me, maybe you. And I already said so!"

"So, they're really- Wait, you'd let them hurt me?"

"I dunno... You've been annoying at times..."

"...Asshole." Kaitlyn's eyes flared, and she crossed her arms.

"Heh."

"So! Now that we've established that we're aliens, what now?" Whiplash grinned, crossing his arms.

"I already lost Alexia and Pat, so it's too late... But I know where Terry lives."

"You're really going to kill him?"

"I don't know..."

"Charissa, I can't stand to watch you kill someone! It's wrong! I knew you were insane, but..."

"Well, then just go."

"...They'll let me?"

"Actually, no." Buzzsaw frowned, looking to the dark clothed human girl.

"Since you know about us now..." Divebomb let her words fade.

"We have to take you with us." THunderwing nodded, grinning mischieviously.

"Megatron'd kill us if we let a human know about us." Whiplash sighed, shrugging.

"Sorry!" Duelor grinned.

Kaitlyn's eyes widened, and she slowly stood up, brushing herself off. "I can't go! I have to get home! I have…things to do… Like play World of Warcraft! There's no way I'm going! I'd rather die than stay with some weird alien freaks! No way!"

"Kait, NO! They'll hurt you if you—"

"I'm not gonna be a wuss like you and stay!"

"But, Kait—"

The dark haired girl took off, running around the back of the school as fast as she could, fleeing.

"Damnit…"

Whiplash snapped his fingers and all of their vehicle modes tore out of the trees, surrounding Kaitlyn in a huge box, their rumbling engines creating a deafening din inside the circle.

"Ah…" Kaitlyn looked around for a way to escape, her expression fearful and frantic. "There's no way I'm going! I can't!"

Charissa walked forward, peeking around Whiplash's frame. "Don't worry, Kait. It'll be fine. It's a nice place, and they won't hurt you, I promise."

"But…"

"It's either you come, or they kill you."

"Yah, that about sums it up." Their engines revved angrily, making the trapped girl cringe.

"Kait, I don't want to see you get hurt..."

"But..."

"Come on. It'll be fine, I promise."

"...Swear?"

"Have I ever lied before?"

"...Okay. I'll go. But if I die, then, well... I'll haunt you."

"Fair deal." Charissa smirked, sighing. "Let's go after Terry now."

"I can't believe you really plan to kill him... You're insane."

"Of course she is. So am I. And you, and her. And him. We all are!" Whiplash gave a sharp laugh, revving his engine in anticipation.

"Lovely... Now, let's load up before it gets too late, alright?" Charissa nodded to Kaitlyn, smiling. "It'll be okay, I promise! Let's go!"

"Right!" Their holoforms disappeared as Whiplash's door opened, letting both of the human climb in. They all attached to each other and took off like before, flying up into the sky and looking for Terry's house.

Charissa looked out the window, Kaitlyn smiling. "Y'know, this could be cool… I never DID like my mom…"

"I know… Now, Terry should be around…here… TO the north. Keep flying, I'll tell you when."

"Roger!" They continued flying, Whiplash keeping the inside of his cabin pleasantly warm.

"It feels good in here, after it's been cold lately... Thanks, what was it...?"

"Whiplash. And it's nice, but I'd rather be in freeing cold."

"Uck! Why?"

"It feels better..."

"You're so weird, you remind me of a vampire!"

"Well, I do like rare steaks! Heh heh!"

"God, you're a dork."

"Yah, but-THERE IT IS!" Charissa pointed, grinning. "Drop down, it's the last house on that street.

Alright! Dropping now!" All of them descended down, landing in the front yard and destroying it in the process. All of their holoforms appeared outside, waiting for the other two to get out.

Charissa grinned, opening the door and getting out. "Coming, Kaitlyn?"

"Can I stay inside? I don't want to watch. Please don't make me…" She grumbled, looking down. "Fine. Just let her sit inside you, Whippy." Charissa walked out, going to the front door of the rickety house, her eyes emotionless.

She knocked on the door, pointing the Decepticons back. "…Stay back. He's mine…"

"Can do!" Whiplash flashed a thumbs up, and the Decepticons' holoforms disappeared behind their vehicle modes.

Charissa took a deep breath, knocking on the door. Seconds later, it swung open, and Charissa came face to face with one or her worst enemies.

He stood an inch or two higher than her, tanned skin, short black hair, squinty eyes, cruel sneer, and rather chubby body. "Charissa? The fuck are you doing here! Alexia said she finally got rid of you."

Charissa's eyes narrowed, and she stood before him, unmoving. "Maybe I'm a ghost. Either way, I'm here for revenge."

"HA. You think you could do anything to me?" Terry grinned, crossing him arms. "You're just-"

In an instant, Charissa wrapped her hands around the boy's neck, gripping hard and jerking back, throwing the bully down the porch steps. He slid to the ground, coughing. "Bitch!" He looked around with an angry expression, looking to all the vehicles. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY YARD? What are these cars and shit?"

"Come out now, guys. ANd, Whiplash, toss me the drill." Charissa descended down the steps of the porch, a grin creasing her lips as Terry looked up in disbelief.

"You got it." Whiplash casually tossed the drill on his belt to Charissa, stepping back with the others. "All yours."

"Heh...heh..." Inside Whiplash, Kaitlyn covered her eyes looking away. "Oh, Charissa..."

Charissa lingered above Terry, her eyes flaring.

"Woah... Now, Charissa, calm down! I never meant anything I did! I'm sorry!"

"Too late. You ruined it all. You made life Hell, along with those other bastards. You're first... I hope you burn in deepest depths of Hell." She pounced on the defenseless boy, holding him down with a hiss and activating the drill.

It gave an angry whirr, and Charissa lowered it to his forehead, tears streaming from Terry's cheeks in fear. "NO! NO! PLEASE! MERCY!"

"I asked you for mercy and you gave me none, now-"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" A gray blur slammed into Charissa, sending her rolling. When she stopped, a short boy sat on top of her. He has short black hair, rough tan skin, a muscular body, and wore a gray shirt and jeans, his eyes dark chocolate. "¡Dios mío! Puta loca! ¿Qué mierda están haciendo? No se puede matar a Terry!"

"Sweet Primus!"

"EEEEEK! A rodent!"

"Someone kill it!"

"I got it!" Duelor pointed his shotgun at the boy, firing at his feet.

"NO! DUELOR, STOP! HE'S A FRIEND! HE'S JUST SHORT! AND SPEAKS SPANISH WHEN HE GETS EXCITED!"

"What the fuck? Who the hell are your friends, and why are you trying to kill Terry?"

"Razo, calm down! They're good friends, and he deserves it!"

"NO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! YOU CAN'T KILL HIM! IT'S WRONG!"

Terry took that moment to take off, shooting down the street in fear.

Charissa shoved Razo off, grabbing the drill back up.

"Fuck! Catch him before he calls the police! Luckily his parents aren't home!"

Duelor stopped shooting as Terry ran past, and Buzzsaw stuck out his arm, simultaneously clothlineing Terry and tearing open his skin on his saw arm. Whiplash picked him up and tossed him back in front of Charissa, winking.  
"Don't worry. He's all yours!"

Charissa walked towards Terry, eyes wide, a nervous sweat forming on her brow.

"CHARISSA, NO!" Razo lunged for Charissa, but she kicked him in the crotch, slamming him against Whiplash, making him crumple to the ground.

She lowered herself on the injured and bleeding Terry, the liquid scarlet soaking into her clothes. She activated the drill again, it whirring with power as Terry trembled in fear and pain.

Charissa stopped cold, the drill inches away from his temple. She was unsure, scared. She finally had what she had wanted for so long... But could she do it? When you killed someone, you could never take it back.

She closed her eyes, and whispered. "It's over." She felt like darkness took over her entire body, the hate controlling her.

She jammed the drill into the boy's temple, snarling. He screamed out in pain, and blood sprayed Charissa's hand and face. She drilled deeper, and Razo looked on with wide eyes, turning around and puking on the ground, Kaitlyn looking away in horror.

Moments later, Charissa ripped the drill out, and blood pooled on the ground, some of his brains oozing out. His glassy eyes stared up at the sky, dull and lifeless. "It should've been more painful and less wuick. But he wasn't the worst." Charissa stood up, looking to the Decepticons. "I...murdered him. I...killed him. I...am a God." Blood stained her shirt, pants, and face, and she grinned, loving the feeling. "Heh...heh..."

"Dear God..." Razo gasped, puking again. Kaitlyn stared in disbelief in horror at the bloodstained Charissa, eyes wide. "How could you…?"

"He…deserved it." Charissa hung her head, looking to Terry's disfigured, limp body. She felt guilt, but the feeling of revenge, of power… It overpowered her, made her feel like a God.

Gunbarrel gently smacked Charissa in the side of the head, chuckling. "You aren't a God. You just had a pointy stick." Duelor's deep and gravelly voice rang out from behind her.

"Yah, we've all killed before!"

"Some of us multiple times!"

"Not a big deal." Whiplash walked up with a washcloth.

"Sorry for being a downer. We just don't need someone with a god-complex."

"Hehehehehehhe... I'm...a God... I like it..." She took the washcloth, taking it and wiping the blood from her skin and clothes, wringing it out multiple times, the scarlet liquid soaking into the Earth.

Razo walked up, eyes wide, trembling. "Charissa... You're a killer."

She turned, frowning. "Yah. It's always been there, and it's finally satisfied, the urge. And now... Maybe I can consider myself a true Decepticon." She smiled, wiping blood off her face. "Besides, it doesn't make me different, the fact that I killed him. Just more powerful, less vulnerable. Don't worry, I could never hurt you."

Razo shook his head, blinking. "It just isn't right... But..." He looked to the others, biting his lip.

"...What's up with them?"

"Friends."

"They have saw and drill arms."

"So? Are you judgmental?"

"Hey, should we freak him out?"

"I don't see why not!" All six of them disappeared from the yard, then all of them transformed together in grande fashion, towering above the humans, Whiplash letting Kait out before he began to transform.

Kaitlyn stared up in amazement, eyes huge and mouth agape. Razo stood behind Charissa, mouth wide open as he stared up.

"Holy...shit..." He swallowed hard, and Kaitlyn bit her lip. "We're screwed. I didn't know they were...like this."

Charissa shook her head, walking to Whiplash and putting a hand on his leg. "Don't worry, they're friends. If they weren't, they would've already stomped your insect ass."

"...Okay?"

"Oh, and you gotta come with us back to base now. Same thing happened with Kait. Trust me, you'll be fine though. Don't be afraid."

"No. I can't. I...want to stay in CAP! I have to, I must beat Johnson and get Senior Master Sergeant first! Come on, Cee! Don't, please?"

Buzzsaw reached down, pucking Razo up by his scruff and dangling him in front of his faceplate. "Or we could play the human game soccer with you."

"Ahhhh..." Razo went frozen, eye twitching in slight anger and fear.

"Buzzsaw! Put him down! Don't hurt him! I love the little guy! Just say you'll go, Razo! Please!"

"..Mmnn... Fine. But if I die, then I'll kill you."

"Heh. Put him down, Buzzsaw. We need to hurry and get to base before the police show up or anyone sees you guys."

"Oh, alright." Buzzsaw put Razo on the ground as Duelor pointed his cannon at Terry's house. He blew it into splinters, then the splinters into dust. There was nothing left of the property except a crater twenty feet deep. As they were all transforming, Duelor grinned at Charissa.

"Now THAT'S what a god should do!"

"GIve me a cannon, I would've done that." She grinned as they finished transforming, opening the door and letting her friends go first. "LAdies and mexican midgets first."

"Eff you."

"heh." Charissa climbed in and sat beside Razo, leaning her head on his shoulder tiredly. It's been a long day..."

"There's a murderer with its head on my shoulder."

"Shut up..." Charissa sighed, thinking of the days events as all of the Decepticons attached themselves to eachother and took off. So much had changed, and she had even killed another human being...that deserved it. Deep down, she regretted it, and it scared her... But she felt good too. She shook her head, frowning.

"Hey, Razo, Kait?"

"Yah?" The two teens chorused, looking to Charissa. Tears formed in the brunette's eyes, and she looked down. "I... you guys still like me, right? EVen though I..."

Razo frowned, looking down. "yah. I do. I mean... It doesn't change who you are..."

Kaitlyn continued. "And we're stuck with you... Besides, Terry was a dick."

Charissa smiled, sighing. "Thanks guys... It just feels strange now... But... Nevermind." She closed her eyes, keeping her thoughts to herself. Some way, deep down... She was a different person. Killing had changed her, forever. If it was good or bad, she didn't know. She just knew that killing Terry was in the past.

**A/N: So, yah... Charissa was given the chance to kill one of her worst enemies, and went though with it. The thought of what she did terrifies her, but also fuels her. She does deal with depression and some other mental issues because of her past, so it's the reason she was able to actually kill someone, regardless of her mixed emotions. Two more human OC's have been introduced as well, Kaitlyn and Razo. I was thinking of letting Anna, Sarah, and Kasi come along, but decided not too. This is just the very beginning, and Charissa has already changed... A lot, she even became a killer. Poor girl, she's so confused about these feelings and her rash actions... We'll see how all of our good friends are doing next time. :] Please, for Primus' sake, review too!**


	5. The Shadows

**_Tomorrow Never Dies..._**

**__****Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, but I do own Charissa Robbins, Kaitlyn Powell, Razo, Whiplash, Gunbarrel, Divebomb, Thunderwing, Buzzsaw, and Duelor. (Lots of OC's, whatever.)**

_Chapter Five: The Shadow _

About an hour passed when they got back to base, the Decepticons patiently enduring the human's oohs and gasps at everything they passed.

"God, I can't believe that I'm seriously stuck with Charissa. And Kaitlyn. For good. What did I do to deserve this!"

Kaitlyn frowned, flicking the short human upside the head. "Shut up, oompa loompa..."

Charissa grinned, leaning over and hugging Razo tight. "Hee, I love you!"

"You're an annoying twat."

"Awww! Why say that?"

"Ugh..." Razo rolled his eyes, repressing the urge to punch the girls.

"So, Whippy? Are we at base yet? What are we gonna do now?" Charissa gave a smirk as she looked out the window, watching the terrain pass by in a colorful blur.

"I want my computer..." Kaitlyn gave a short whine, propping her face up with her hand.

"Kaitlyn, shush. No WoW right now."

"I'ma die." Kaitlyn slumped over, giving another short, annoyed whine.

"Whatever we can do to entertain ourselves." Whiplash replied, a bored edge in his voice.

"Hey! Why don't we pay a visit to Deluge! He's always fun to hang with!" Gunbarrel suggested, losing altitude as they approached the base.

"That mad scientist? He'd probably pull our heads off to see if he could make them spontaneously explode every time we said broccoli."

Charissa's head perked up, and she leaned against the window. "Mad scientist? Sounds like my kinda guy."

Kaitlyn grinned, and slapped Charissa a high five. "Yah, it sounds cool!"

Razo frowned, crossing his arms and glaring. "No... A huge, robotic mad scientist? It'd probably try to kill and dissect us, you idiots."

"...I wanna go."

"Well, I guess we're going."

They went down through the tunnels, the femme jets dropping the three mechs down after they arrived inside the base.

The six of them transformed, Whiplash holding Charissa, Buzzsaw holding Kait and Razo. They began walking. And walking. And walking some more. They were steadily going down, the air cooling, the lights getting more distant, the shadows deeper. As another door opened, they stepped into a large elevator that immediately started going down. They continued going down for at least ten minutes when the air around them burst with color, a bright purple, the same purple of the lake below them. And still they descended.

"This is taking forever... It better be worth it!" Charissa frowned, pouting.

Kaitlyn grinned, looking around in delight. "Pretty colors! This is so epic! I can't believe I'm still alive! And here!"

"...It is cool..." Razo shrugged, and a small smile creased his usual frown.

"Well, Deluge and company are an...Interesting sort." Thunderwing gave a small smile, shaking her head.

"They like being way down here!" Duelor said, seeming mesmerized by the glittering purple lights.

"The energy permeates the air, making their experiments great successes, or-" Buzzsaw was cut off by a faint explosion, a tiny shockwave shaking their elevator. "Makin them highly volatile."

"Ooh, nice. I like it already. I'm not exactly sociable, so I'd like livin' down here too!" Charissa grinned, seeming unfazed by the sound of an explosion, while the other two humans seemed more alert and unsteady.

"Yah, not exactly sociable? You scare everyone you meet..." Razo grinned, making a funny face to his friend. Charissa stuck her tongue out, laughing. "Shut up!"

"So... What kind of experiments do they do?" Kaitlyn turned away from her two friends, looking to the Decepticon group with raised eyebrows.

"Well...Mutanegenic, most of the time. Try to see how an organic works, then try to see how badly they can screw with its genetics."

Charissa and Kaitlyn were quiet quiet for a moment, then each of them peered at each other with twin smirks.

"We nominate Razo to..." Kaitlyn started.

"Have his DNA spliced with a chihuahua's!" Charissa giggled, leaning against Whiplash's thumb.

Razo rolled his eyes, growling. "Shut up before I rip you a new hole... Are we almost there? This is getting boring...and they're annoying. I just had to stop her from killing Terry. And it didn't even matter."

"Right on!" Charissa giggled, giving a thumbs up to Razo. "Love 'ya, little buddy!"

The elevator stopped, letting them out in a hallway devoid of lights, illuminated by the purple energy in the air.

"Now, which one is Deluge's?"

Charissa blinked as a tickle formed in her throat, coughing. "Hey, nothing's gonna happen to us because of the energy, right?"

"I dunno."

"...I have no response to that."

Razo's eye twitched, and he just sighed.

"Heh, you made him mad." Kaitlyn grinned, shaking her head.

"Why did you bring us down here if you 'DON'T KNOW'?" Razo growled, crossing his arms in an agitated manner.

"He's funny when he's mad." Charissa shrugged, unable to suppress a tiny smile at Razo's behavior.

"Probably because your well-being isn't our main concern." Whiplash shrugged, being brutally honest.

"You didn't even have to come." Duelor made a point, giving a doofy grin.

"At best, it'll speed up your evolution. At worst...Tentacles, drool, and ugly."

"What? Goddamnit... Thanks a lot, assholes. We came because you didn't warn us!" Charissa glared, doing a facepalm.

"Well, Charissa already got the ugly though..." Razo gave a smirk, discernably pleased that he had gotten a chance to tease his friend.

"Shut the hell up, Razo. Gah... Let's hurry up and get in and get out."

"Ah, don't freak out. What happens happens."

"And I wouldn't be making any statements about ugly, human." Whiplash replied, shooting an angry glance to the boy, an icy edge to his voice.

"I bet I could squish you and you'd look a lot better!" Divebomb piped, snickering.

Razo's face turned deep red and he looked down, embarrassed. "...I was just kidding...Sorry."

Charissa grinned, laughing. "Heh, payback, little buddy!"

"He got PWNed." Kaitlyn added, giving Razo a playful punch.

"Heh heh. Come on." They walked down the corridors for several minutes, finally stopping in front of a narrow door, too small for Duelor to walk abreast through.

"This should be it."

"Guys, why is the door so small? It would seem like a mad scientist's lab would be different..." Charissa piped, tilting her head in puzzlement. "Not the way I imagined the doorway!"

"Yah, well...He's..."

"Excitable." Thunderwing gave a nod, shrugging.

"Sure. We'll go with that." Whiplash banged on the door, gave Charissa to Buzzsaw, then crammed his fingers between the doors. He forced it open, where the stagnant blast of burnt fuel and rubber me all those at the door. It was dark inside, the only light from the energy seeping in from the open door, and the narrow headlights coming from the Decepticons. "Deluge? We're coming in!"

"Ooh. It smells like new ideas."

"More like asshole. Uck."

"Gosh damn, Razo, you're so serious."

"And such a downer," Kaitlyn added, squinting in the darkness.

"I'm a Sergeant."

"Let's just go... I like this already, and Razo needs to lay off his serious-pills."

The Decepticons carefully made their way into the dark room, the darkness seeming to devour their headlights, and only grow darker around them. As they turned their lights showed the silhouettes of beakers, vials, burn...Shapes, hooks, and lots of garbage on the floor. The silence was shattered by a loud crash and Duelor's cursing, which was just as quickly silenced. No one noticed the tiny figures scrambling up Buzzsaw, climbing behind Razo, barely visible.

"Damn, it's so dark in here..."

"It freaks me, out, Cee.. I usually like the dark, but this is way too creepy." Kaitlyn frowned, shivering and leaning on Charissa.

Razo crossed his arms, rolling his eyes. "Heh, you girls are such fraidy-cats..."

The dark shape behind the fun-size human lunged forward, cascading into what looked like water over his frame, lifting him up and dragging him down Buzzsaw's arm.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Razo let out a scream, flailing his arms. **"AHHHHHH! AHHHHH! AHHHH! AY DIOS MIO!"**

Charissa gave a loud, startled shriek, jerking back and pulling Kaitlyn along with her, nearly falling off Buzzsaw before she regained her balance. "RAZO!"

"What the-?" They all began to spin in place, searching for their target. Every time the tiny form of Razo was illuminated, in a split second it was gone again.

"What's going on?"

Shapes rushed from the darkness, one short, thin and spindly, and other big and bulky, and yet another tall and stocky. They surrounded them all, clamping their servos over their mouths and hissing at them.

"Quiet! Be quiet right now!"

"AH!" Charissa and Kaitlyn shrunk back, nearly plunging o the floor again, Charissa protectively holding out her arms and shielding Kaitlyn as they struggled to hang onto Buzzsaw as he was pulled back.

The shapes pulled them back across the room, pushing open a door and dragging them in. The door sealed shut and the entire room was filled with a blinding light from all sides. "Alright. We're safe in here."

"Ah..." Charissa looked around, squinting from the light. "Where's Razo?"

"Not here, I'm afraid." As their vision returned they saw the three robots that had dragged them into this painfully bright room. The big and bulky one was purple, his right arm a cannon, one glowing red optic in the middle of a blank face. The tall and stocky one was orange, with a pointed head and holding a huge trident. The small and thin one was blue and purple, short with large wheels on his shoulders, gripping a large blaster closely.

"Shockwave, Terradive and Deluge!"

"Yah, nice to meet you. I'm Charissa, she's Kaitlyn." Charissa looked around frantically, heart pounding fearfully in her chest. "Let me down! I have to find Razo! I can't leave him out there! He's my only fun size buddy! And I love him!"

"And he's my mexican midget!" Kaitlyn grimaced, biting her lip as Buzzsaw let the two humans sit on the ground.

"NO! We can't let you out!" Terradive cried, gripping his trident.

"Why not?" Whiplash frowned, looking to the Decepticon scientists.

"Why do you think we have all of these lights on?"

"I have no idea."

"Let me out, NOW! I'm NOT leaving him!" Charissa cried, her eyes full of guilt and fear. "I can't!"

"It's not a good idea to yell at the giant robots..." Kaitlyn advised, giving a half-hearted sigh. It was obvious she was worried too, the idea of Razo being in danger made her cringe.

"I don't care! That MY Razo!"

Shockwave's bored tone reached her ears, the cool, logistic words cutting into her mind with ease.  
"Of course, why be worried about something that has autonomous lifeforms twenty times your size cowering in a closet?"

"I don't CARE! He's my FRIEND! One of my only REAL friends! I'm not going to let him get hurt, you pussies can stay if you want."

"Alright. Let the living shadow eat you alive. Reed Man probably already got your friend to safety anyway."

"...Living shadow? What the hell did you guys do?" Charissa glared, displeasured.

"What's a reed man?"Kaitlyn inquired, her gaze curious.

"I'll answer the second first. Reed Man is a collection of hundreds of Insecticons, razor thin and capable of cutting through anything in his whole form. He works equally well as a single being or completely separate, or any number of combinations." Shockwave answered, giving a nod.

Terradive's deep, baritone voice took the second question.  
"We attempted to create life in an inanimate object, drawing all of the energy from the air to power a simple datapad, but our calculations were slightly off. Rather than the datapad, the shadow hit the shadow of the datapad. The rapid infusion of energy gave it life, yes, but little more than pure instinct, lashing out at everything, and wanting food. It does not know that shadows do not need food, however, so it will continue to eat and grow."

Thunderwing's confused face poked from behind Duelor. "What does it eat?"

Deluge's twitchy, scratchy voice answered.  
"Shadows. However, in eating the shadow of an object, it incases said object, trapping it in itself. Intelligent life included."

"Ah, shit..." Kaitlyn frowned, leaning over.

"What...if...it got Razo?"

Shockwave calmly stepped forward towards the door. "Then he is almost undoubtedly dead."

"…No…"

"Oh, don't worry about it. We have an simple process of bringing organics back, if you're that attached." Whiplash, frowned at Terradive's choice of words, but smacked his palm against his forehead at the mention of bringing back life.

"Oh, not that grafting process thing again!"

"If he's dead, you have to bring him back..." Kaitlyn looked down, her face expressionless, slight anger in her eyes.  
"I brought him into this, I won't let him get hurt..."

"Great. Now you got them all serious. And now I either have to be the comic relief by saying, "Well, it's time we come out of the closet!", or the tough guy and say "It's time to bring this thing out of the shadows!".

"Oh, shut up..." Charissa moaned, putting her hand to her head. "Ugh, I have a migraine... Oh, Razo..."

Kaitlyn looked up, glaring to Charissa. "It's all your fault!"

Charissa glared back, growling. "How's it my fault! If it's anyone's, it's theirs for making the shadow-things!"

"You had to come back to come kill those idiots! You had to get me trapped! And you had to go kill Terry and get Razo trapped too!"

"It's not like I meant to! And Terry deserved it!"

"You're so stupid!" Kaitlyn cried, snarling. "You've always been, and you're just psychotic! I wish you had gotten taken by the shadows instead of Razo! It's all your fault, all of this!"

"Why you... IT IS NOT!" Charissa snarled, lunging forward with the loss of her temper, grabbing Kaitlyn's hair and jerking her upwards. "Stop being a whiny bitch, Kaitlyn!"

"YOU STOP BEING A PSYCHO BITCH!" Kaitlyn hissed back, clawing at Charissa's arms.

"HEY!" Whiplash stomped one huge stabilizer, sending both of them skyward, dropping back on their rears. He then flicked both of them with his huge, clawed digits, sending them flying across the closet and hitting the wall in a painful manner, slumping to the floor. "This is NOT the time to be fighting! We have to focus on killing this shadow thing, then getting your little friend back! Understand? Or should I toss you BOTH into the shadows and be done with it?"

Charissa got to her feet and whirled around, snarling. "YOU, SHUT THE FUCK UP! This is ALL YOUR FAULT! You're the one that kidnapped me! You're the one that made them come! You're the one that let me murder! I wish you would throw me in there, so i wouldn't have to deal with IDIOTS ANYMORE!"

"YOU CALLING ME AN IDIOT?"

"YOU'RE WORSE THAN AN IDIOT!" Both of the girls hissed like rabid cats, glaring daggers at each other.

A loud blast tore through the air, at the exact same time as a massive drill embedding it into the wall between them, chain connecting it to Whiplash. Shockwave pointed his still-smoking cannon at the two arguing humans, his faceplate and voice still devoid of any emotion.

"If you two are finished, now would be a good time to prepare for the now-inevitable attack of the shadow."

"I'm not talking to her-"

"Ever again."

"Let's just find Razo-"

"Before he dies."

"Oh, I see. You won't talk to each other, but you'll finish each other's sentences?"

They both glared at each other, growling.  
"It's just-"  
"Coincidental."  
They turned away from each other, frowning.

"Yah. I'm sure." Whiplash began retracting his drill as Gunbarrel looked over to Shockwave.

"What did you mean, 'inevitable' attack?"

"Simple. Whiplash's drill punctured the wall. So now the shadow has a means to enter."

"Say what?" Whiplash's drill popped out of the wall, and instead of their light cutting through the darkness outside, the darkness cut through the light inside.

"Oh, that's peachy…"

Buzzsaw scooped up the girls and joined everyone in backing away from the hole as more and more shadow leaked in. "What do we do, Shockwave?"

"We fight and die. Fight and die, or we use a distraction."

"Shit! What can we use as a distraction?" Charissa looked to the hole, and gazed to Kaitlyn from the corner of her eye, frowning at her terrified expression.

"We should hurry. I don't want to lose another friend..."

Kaitlyn looked back to her, then frowned, looking to the shadows. "Neither do I... Fighting's stupid. And irrational."

"Ditto. Now let's kick some shadow ass!" Just as easily as the humans' feud had began it had ended.

"I know what we could use for a distraction! Shockwave, how does this thing know where its food is?"

"No eyes, so we assume highly sensitive nerves to sense noise."

"Perfect!" Whiplash began spinning his drill, faster and faster, a low hum, then a shrill whine, until and ear-splitting shriek filled the room.

"GYAH!" Kaitlyn and Charissa winced, covering their ears.

Whiplash forced his drill to spin faster still, until no noise was heard, but a head-splitting headache filled the human's heads, showing that the sound was now in the ultrasonic range.

"No can do!" The shadow that had been creeping in stopped, waved, and then began thrashing around. It let out an unnerving moan, then dissipated.

"I believe we have found our frequency."

"Great! Open that door!"

Shockwave blew the door from the wall and Whiplash charged forward, the shadow in front of him shrieking and dissipating at the drill.

"Quickly! Full power to light beams! If any of your weapons produce light, fire at will!" All of them began firing their weapons in any direction Whiplash was not, the light driving the thrashing, howling shadow back. Divebomb got ensnared once, but Whiplash charged forward, his drill cutting through the shadow with no problem. However, Whiplash could not be in two places at once. The shadow began gaining ground, and there was nothing they could do.

"I can't hold it back! I need help!" Buzzsaw suddenly stopped, a grin appearing on his faceplates.

"I've got it!" He held up his saw arm, spinning it until it was nothing more than a blur, emitting its own sound waves. He then tapped it against Whiplash's drill, and the two opposite spinning weapons sparked and shrieked, the sound nearly liquefying the brains of the humans. And sending the shadow into a frenzy.  
"Keep it up!"

"GAAAAAAAH!" Kaitlyn and Charissa gave a shriek of pain, collapsing on top each other. "MAKE IT STOP! IT'S TOO LOUD! IT HURTS!"

The shadows shrieked and howled, thrashing and throwing them around the room like dolls. Finally they stopped, retreating from the room, flowing out the open door and down the hallway, away from light, away from noise, and away from them all. Whiplash and Buzzsaw removed their weapons from each other, powering them down with a tired hiss.

Kaitlyn slumped over with a pained moaned, eyes shut.

Charissa looked about with fearful eyes, biting her pale lips with anxiety. "Where's Razo?"

"Hhmm...Over there." Shockwave pointed to one corner of the destroyed room, where a mass of tiny robots flowed over the floor to the bigger robots.

"RAZO!" Kaitlyn shrieked, jumping up in Buzzsaw's hands and looking around. "I don't see him! I just see the other damn robots!"

The robots split, skittering under tables and into corners, generally disappearing. They finally revealed a bloody, pulpy mass of flesh and bone, blood bubbling slightly, an unrecognizable mass of goop.

"Oh dear." Whiplash frowned, his tone disappointed.

Kaitlyn's eyes widened, and she let out a sharp sob.

Charissa's mouth went open, and her heart skipped a beat. "No... No... It's...my...fault... Razo... Razo... Why? He...no... I..." She fell back down into Buzzsaw's hand, tears filling her eyes. "It's...my fault he's gone! I loved him! He was one of my best friends!"

Kaitlyn leaned on top of her, crying as well, sobbing so hard that she couldn't even talk clearly.

Charissa stared at Razo's dead...body with blank, sorrowful eyes, her head pounding and mind whirling. _He's dead... And... It's because of me..._

**_A/N: Oh noes, Razo died. D: Poor Charissa, she feels so guilty. I enjoyed writing about Charissa and Kaitlyn's fight though. X3 ANyways, please review, and you'll get...something. XD_**


	6. Ascension

**_Tomorrow Never Dies..._**

**__****Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, but I do own Charissa Robbins, Kaitlyn Powell, Razo, Whiplash, Gunbarrel, Divebomb, Thunderwing, Buzzsaw, and Duelor. (Lots of OC's, whatever.)**

_Chapter Six: Ascension_

"Uh, you two do know we can bring him back, right?" Buzzsaw reminded them, nearly giving a grin.

Charissa looked up with hopeful, watery eyes, coughing. "DO IT NOW!"

"And yes... But still... That looks...painful." Kaitlyn frowned, looking away from Razo's dead...body.

"Oh... Razo..."

"I'll get right on it!" Deluge pulled out a huge shovel, scooping up Razo's mangled body and taking him into a dark room filled with energy, green pods dotting the wall and a huge berth sitting in the middle before the door closed. Terradive's deep voice reached them as he set about tiding up the lab.

"It may take a few breems. Get comfortable."

"Oh, Razo... I hope he'll be okay. I can't believe he died..." Kaitlyn looked down to the floor, stomach churning. "I hope it was fast and he didn't hurt."

"Me too..." Charissa frowned, looking to Whiplash and her fellow Decepticons. "What do we do while we wait?"

Whiplash grinned cheekily as he began to spin his drill. "How about an encore?"

"Fuck you."

"Heh heh." Shockwave and Terradive continued cleaning up the lab, getting quite a bit done for just the two of them. The others milled around, Thunderwing sitting on top of a counter, Gunbarrel and Divebomb on either side of her. Buzzsaw walked to another counter opposite from the femmes and set the two human girls down, letting them get comfortable.

Duelor was picking up vials to look into them, each time getting the vials swiped by Buzzsaw as soon as he got distracted, making a fun little game for the latter, a confusing conundrum for Duelor.

Charissa and Kaitlyn watched two bots play their game, Charissa leaning her head on Kaitlyn's shoulder in a bored manner.

"Ugh... I hate waiting. Especially for stuff like this."

"I know... I wish there was SOMETHING to distract us, y'know?" Charissa chimed in, rolling her eyes.

There was a small pop in the air, and a deep purple and black robot came into view in the middle of the room from out of nowhere, landing on the counter behind the femmes, startling them enough to drop them from the top. "Hello, ladies!"

Another pop, and he was gone. He reappeared beside Duelor, swatting the vial into the air and at Shockwave, who barely caught it before it shattered on the ground.

He vanished again, coming back into reality beside Charissa and Kaitlyn. "Why, hello cutie!"

Charissa gave a shy look to the ground. "Eh heh heh… You must be talking about her, right?"

"Oh, no no! You are much more adorable, mademoiselle!" Whiplash frowned, walking over to the new robot.

"Skywarp, what did Megatron say about going to other parts of this world without permission?"

"Same thing he said to you about not bringing back any energy! Don't do it!"

"M-Me?" Charissa gave a giggle, a rosy blush forming on her cheeks. "Eh heh... N-No one ever said that before... Uh, thanks!"

"But of course, and that blush looks wonderful on you!"

"Alright, don't you have an Air Commander to go annoy or something?"

"No pressing matters right now, no!" Gunbarrel strode forward, grabbing onto Whiplash's arm and pulling him aside. "Why stop his flirting? She's only a human, after all!"

Charissa gave a glittering smile to Skywarp, giggling again and batting her eyelashes playfully. She heard the other femme's words and glared to Gunbarrel, frowning and standing up.

"Just a human? At least I'm not an overgrown trash-can."

"Charissa, you shouldn't say that..." Kaitlyn warned, taking her hand and digging her nails into it to pull her down.

"Excuse me? At least I HAVE some mass, unlike your body," She puffed out her cheeks, wind blowing from her mouth and knocking Charissa over. "Which falls over at the slightest breeze!"

"Hey now, no need to do that, Gunbarrel!" Whiplash exclaimed, voice frantic.

"Why are you taking her side?"

"Side? What side?"

Charissa growled, standing back up. Kaitlyn grabbed her wrists, trying to pull her back down, frowning. "At least I'm not something that-" Kaitlyn pulled her back down, glaring.

"STOP IT!"

"She's acting like a bitch! There's nothing wrong with me because I'm human!"

"Excuse me? WHAT did you just call me?"Gunbarrel fumed, her optics glowing an angry scarlet.

"Gunbarrel, calm down! There's no need-" WHiplash glared, his mouth creased into a deep frown.

"Why are you defending her, Whiplash? You want to be a human too?"

Charissa snarled and Kaitlyn slapped her hand over her mouth, pulling her back. Charissa bit into her fingers, enticing a yelp from the dark haired girl, drawing her hand back.

Charissa jumped up, eyes flaring. "There's nothing wrong with being human! We have problems and things that aren't too great, but so do you!" She fumed furiously, clenching her hands into fists. "So don't say anything or act like a bitchy kid, because I'M awesome, no matter what you say, you piece of scrap! No matter what you say or what anyone else says, 'cause I'm tired of assholes putting me down, and I don't want to hear bullshit anymore!"

"Oh, that is IT! I'm going to blow you into slimy BITS!" Gunbarrel transformed, but not into a jet. Her wings folded up to the ceiling, the engines growing in size and glowing with a bright energy. Her cockpit folded over her head, then both folded back, revealing two more glowing barrels. Her legs formed a biped base, the main body of the cannon swiveling over to point at Charissa. All eight cannons glowed fiercely and fired, Whiplash pulling her body up in time to avoid a very messy impact.

"Gunbarrel! What's wrong with you?" Thunderwing and Divebomb dashed forward, grabbing Gunbarrel and lifting her off the ground, running to the open door with her.

"We're so sorry! We'll talk to her!" The darted out, leaving four very confused mechs, while Shockwave and Terradive were largely unfazed.

"Ah..." Charissa twitched, and Kaitlyn leaned on her shoulder, giving an agitated sigh. "I told you."

"What's her problem?" Charissa snorted, obviously agitated

"Slagged if I know!" Whiplash replied, giving a confused shrug.

"Whiplash! Saying such words in front of a delicate flower, such as this human…what was her name, the one that the other one called her? Charissa!"

"Okay, that's it!" Whiplash stomped forward, his drill spinning, about to plunge it into Skywarp's chest when Buzzsaw and Duelor grabbed him and pulled him back.

"Hey! Cool off!" Buzzsaw barked, jerking him back.

"Well, I think my time here is over!" Skywarp bent down, delicately taking Charissa's tiny hand on his gigantic talon and placing the barest of kisses on it with his comparatively large mouth, but was gentle enough so it didn't harm her at all. "Until we meet again!" He disappeared with a pop just as Whiplash's drill flew through the air and embedded itself right where he was standing.

"FRAG! I missed!"

Charissa gave a giggle, blushing more, seeming to forget all about Gunbarrel. "Hee... I like him. You made him leave, you dolt!" She glared at Whiplash, frowning.

"Not my problem! Don't you have a friend to worry about?"

Charissa frowned, crossing her arms. "He'll be fine, I know it... Man, we should go visit...what was it? Skywarp, again later! He's fun, and I like the transport thing he does!"

"HA! Fat chance! He's a Seeker, which means he's too good for bots like us!"

"Aw, can it Whiplash." Buzzsaw rolled his optics, doing a mental facepalm.

"Yer actin' like a sparkling!" Duelor added, grabbing another vial and staring into it.

"I am not..." Whiplash pouted, turning away from the others. "Hmph."

Charissa frowned, crossing her arms. "Well, he obviously likes me. And…why are you…acting jealous?"

"I'm...Not...Jealous." Whiplash's drill began spinning angrily, a low growl humming from it.

A smirk creased Charissa's lips and she shrugged. "Of course. Besides, it'd be stupid to be jealous over someone like me."

Kaitlyn shrugged, frowning. "I miss Javi..." There was a ringing sound and her eyes practicaally glowed.

"Kait, is that..."

Kaitlyn removed a small cell phone from her pocket and grinned, putting it to her ear. "Oh, hi Javi! Nah, I can talk!"

"What's that thing she's holding?" Duelor gave a puzzled stare, gazing at Kaitlyn.

"A cellular phone. And she's talking to her friend Javi. Which...could be bad."

Kaitlyn glared at them, putting a finger to her lips.

"Huh? Oh, I'm just hanging with some friends. Just Charissa, and some of her insane new friends."

She was quiet for a moment then grinned. "Trust me, I won't let her kill me. Besides, she wants an ANNA smoothie, not a Kaitlyn one!"

Charissa did a facepalm, looking back to Whiplash with a shrug.

"Oh? Yah, I can go to the mall! We can go to Hot Topic tomorrow!" Kaitlyn put her hand over the phone and looked to them, blinking. "I need to go to Hot Topic tomorrow!"

Charissa frowned, giving an angry look. "GET THE HELL OF THE PHONE!"

"But it's Javi!"

"She does realize that our kidnapping of her means that she can't leave, right?" Whiplash blinked, shakign his head.

"She's never been the sharpest tool in the shed."

"Hey! I heard you!" Kaitlyn glared, pouting.

"Wasn't trying to keep it a secret." Charissa reached over, snatching Kaitlyn cell away and putting it to her ear. She spoke smoothly, frowning. "Hey, Javi. It's Charissa. Kaitlyn got grounded, so she won't be able to go... DON'T ASK ME QUESTIONS. Bye, have a nice life." She snapped the phone shut, smiling. "Problem solved."

Kaitlyn glared, snatching it back and shoving it into her pocket and quickly turning it off. "Humph. No one better touch my celly. And... At least you have Razo! I'm all alone!"

"...I don't like Razo! So shut up!"

"Well, that solves that problem."

"It never escalated into a problem, so it solved nothing."

"You know Shockwave? You can be pretty boring at times."

"He is. It's so boring sitting around here!"

Charissa frowned, staying quiet. "Cee, you okay?"

"Eh, I feel bad about getting into a fight with Gunbarrel... I just...shouldn't mean less because I'm human. Right?"

"Well, some robots do believe the organics are inferior, but Gunbarrel isn't like that. I have no idea what set her off like that!"

"Mmn... I feel bad now." Charissa sighed, slumping over next to Kaitlyn with a yawn. "I'm exhausted... In one day, all this shit's happened..."

"Well, things can be a bit chaotic some days." Buzzsaw added in, jerking a vial away from Duelor.

Kaitlyn yawned too, sighing. Charissa lied down on her stomach, letting the other girl put her head on her shoulder, using Charissa as a pillow. "Do you mind if we take a nap while we wait for Razo? We're just...tired."

"Go ahead. It won't take long."

"Mmn... Goodnight." Charissa relaxed her muscles, closing her eyes and falling into an exhausted slumber, Kaitlyn curled up next to her, their breaths soft and steady, chests rising slowly.

Whiplash stared at them, namely Charissa, as Duelor and Buzzsaw continued their little game.

_"Why was I so angry when Skywarp was saying those things? She's only an organic, after all. Why did I feel like I should be defending her? Bah, it's probably just so I have an excuse for Megatron. Yah, that's it. I hope..."_

"Mmhmm..." Charissa smiled in her sleep, rolling over and stretching out her limbs. She gave a soft yawn, a soft squeak escaping her lips before she settled back down, eyes shut and lips curled into a gentle smile. Kaitlyn lie beside her, snoring softly, her foot twitching softly.

Whiplash smiled at the squeak, then blinked, wondering why he enjoyed that insignificant noise. _"I must be losing my mind. She's so small, so fragile...She needs protection...And who better than me? Wait, no! It's an organic! She's only useful because she can point us to fuel deposits!"_

Laying on the countertop, Charissa's happy smile began to contort into a terrified grimace, and she began to twitch, her brow furrowing. She gave a soft whimper, making Kaitlyn stir, rolling to the side and away from Charissa, frowning as she fell back into deep sleep. Charissa coughed, curling her body into a ball and seemingly whined, her muscles tensing up and face wrinkling in pain.

"No... Stop... I'm... Nothing... Wrong... With... Me... I'm..." Her body relaxed, and she went limp, her lips barely moving as they formed a thin line. "I'm...just...a...nobody...speck...time..."

Whiplash frowned, looking down at Charissa's small frame. "What? Why is she saying that?" He moved to the counter, gently nudging Charissa with his huge finger. "Charissa? What are you saying?"

"Mmn..." The girl let out a pained moan, shrugging his finger away, obviously dreaming, in a deep sleep. She muttered under her breath, shivering. "Why... I didn't... Do... Anything... I'm... Not... Outcast... Stop... Sorry..." She went silent, then her eyes snapped open and she jerked upwards, letting out a high pitched shriek, jolting Kaitlyn awake. "NO!" She breathed heavily, her eyes wide, and growing wet as she tried not to let any tears spill, looking to the wall with a blank look, as if she was the only one there. Kaitlyn rubbed her eyes and stared, mystified and confused.

"Charissa? What's the matter?"

"Ahhh..." Charissa coughed, shaking her head and looking to Whiplash. "Huh? Oh, nothing. I'm fine. Uhm..." She was quiet as Kaitlyn put a hand to her shoulder, but the brunette just shrugged it off. "Is Razo ready yet?"

"I don't-" The door hissed open, and Deluge stepped out, looking very smug.

"It was a success! The human has been completely assimilated!"

"...Assimilated?"

Charissa ignored Kaitlyn, grinning. "Razo! Where is he?"

There was a moan from the room behind Deluge, followed by the sound of a robot's gear's moving, hissing and shifting, stiff from disuse. A thick robot stomped forward, tripping over his own stabilizers as he leaned on the doorframe. Considerably shorter than Whiplash, his arms and legs were very thick, a punch from the huge fists could deal serious damage.

"Who's that? Where's Razo?"

The black and red robot shook his head, looking over to Charissa standing on the counter, which was about optic level with the robot. "What are you talking about? I am Razo!"

Charissa blinked, mouth gaping. "How the... In the..."

Razo frowned, looking down to his body, blood red optics glowing in confusion. "How the... Am... I... I'm a..."

kaitlyn frowned, surprised. "You're...a robot now!"

Razo smirked, his faceplates amused. "Who's small now, eh, girls?" He grinned, stumbling forward and grabbing Charissa and Kaitlyn before they could react, dangling them in front of his faceplates.

"Razo! Put us down!" Charissa snarled, flailing in midair.

"I can't believe you let me get killed! I'm a big metal robot thing now! Now I can never go home! Or be a Marine! It's your fault!"

"Is not!"

"Yo! Put them down!" Whiplash stomped forward, grabbing his shoulder and spinning him around, twice his size. "You're still little in my book, and now I don't have to hold back when I hurt you."

Razo frowned, giving a nervous laugh. "I...was...just playing..." He turned, setting the two humans back on the table.

Charissa looked to Whiplash, frowning. "Don't hurt him, Whippy!"

Kaitlyn rolled her eyes with a frown. "Why do WE have to stay like stupid humans, but he gets to be a robot?"

Charissa nodded, agreeing. "Not fair!"

Razo laughed, crossing his arms. "Heh heh."

Whiplash casually pushed Razo to the ground, turning to the two girls with a shrug. "Dunno. Do you really want to be Decepticons that badly?"

"Wait... You could make us like that?" Kaitlyn inquired, curious.

Charissa held up her hand, showing Whiplash her Decepticon tattoo as Razo got back up. "I'm already one, but I'd prefer to not have to be constantly protected."

"I guess. Ask Shockwave, he knows more about it."

Charissa turned, waving to the cyclops Decepticon. "Shockwave! Come here!"

Shockwave turned and calmly walked over to their group, looking down at Charissa with his one large optic. "Yes?"

Charissa grinned, staring back up at him. "is there any way we can become robots too? Like Deluge did to Razo?"

The young human gave a gaze to the Decepticon standing before, filled with hope. Her heart thundered against her ribcage, and she felt goosebumps form on her pale skin.

_This is going to be amazing. _

_A/N: Whew, next chapter's done! :] I hope you guys enjoyed. My favorite part was when Razo came out and Kaitlyn was on her phone. :] I hope you guys enjoyed, thanks for reading. Please review!_


	7. Reborn

**_Tomorrow Never Dies..._**

**__****Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, but I do own Charissa Robbins/Saramus, Kaitlyn Powell/Shadowscream, Jose Razo/Shortpunch, Whiplash, Gunbarrel, Divebomb, Thunderwing, Buzzsaw, and Duelor. (Lots of OC's, whatever.)**

_Chapter Seven: Reborn _

Shockwave contemplated for a moment, single optic glowing as he considered his choices.

"There is. But it is considerably longer and potentially more dangerous when the subject is alive."

Kaitlyn frowned, peeking over Charissa's shoulder. "Would you need to kill us to do it? Like Razo...?"

Shockwave considered for a momentonce more, before looking back at them. "It could possibly be less dangerous, although there is the chance of a failure and us unable to bring you back."

"Woah, woah, wait! You are NOT killing them!"

Charissa turned to Whiplash, frowning. "Why would you care? We're just **humans**."

"Yah? Well, you're human who give me a one way ticket to Megatron's good side, and you dying wouldn't help me much."

Charissa frowned, giving him an annoyed look. "Razo could always help you guys if we died."

"But I don't want you two to die..." Razo mused, twisting his talon fingers together nervously.

"I wouldn't trust him as far as I could throw him." Whiplash glared to the ex-human mouth contorting into a distrustful frown.

"It's because I'm Mexican, huh?" Razo glared, sticking out his glossa.

"Because you're a human mech, and my studies have shown you to be both untrustworthy and generally unintelligent."

"Unintelligent? I make straight A's!"

"I saw you had a B." Charissa reminded him, flipping her bang away from her line of vision.

"Okay, and a B, but still!"

"You never payed Charissa back for those movie tickets either!" Kaitlyn crossed her arms, sneering.

"Suck it!"

"Yes, but can you solve a four thousand eight hundred fifty three part algorithim within three point four nanoclicks? I can, and I'm one of the less intelligent bots. Shockwave here could kill you with logic, if he wanted to." Whiplash gave a smug grin, smiling.

"Well... I'm fun size! So beat that!"

"Poor, poor Razo..." Charissa and Kaitlyn gave identical facepalms, sighing.

"Beat the little one? I can do that!"

"For once, Duelor, I don't want to end your fun."

"No! No touching of the Razo!" Charissa pointed to Duelor, snarling.

"I can kick your-"

"Shush."

Aw..."

"Why doesn't anyone let Duelor have his fun?" The mech pouted, giving a displeased sigh

"Tell you what, Duelor. I'll let you and Shortpunch duke it out one of these orbitals, just to see who's better."

"Shortpunch?"

"Yes. Shortpunch. You're short, and I can punch you. Shockwave?"

"Stored and official. Welcome to the Decepticons, Shortpunch."

"S-Shortpunch? I don't want to be called Shortpunch! I want to be something cooler!"

"Hee, he's Shortpunch." Kaitlyn giggled, grinning.

"And who said I wanted to be a Decepticon?"

"You did, as soon as you chose Decepticons over death. Of course, it's not too late to change that."

"...Fine." Razo snorted, flipping WHiplash the bird when he wasn't looking.

"So, what're we going to do now?"

"Well, we can give him his new form, or see if you really want to become true Decepticons."

"I like the second idea." Charissa nodded, smirking.

"I'm still not sure I like the idea..."

"I assure you Whiplash, there is nothing to worry about. I will carry out the procedure myself. And you know how efficient I am."

"So…we have to die?" Kaitlyn and Charissa frowned, nervous.

"Not necessarily. The chances of complete success are up, but so is the mortality rate. Staying alive lowers the chances of a complete success, but lessens the chance of absolute death. The choice is yours."

"I say they flip a coin." Shortpunch mused, smirking.

Charissa shrugged, taking a quarter from her pocket. "Heads, stay alive. Tails, die."

"Nah, who needs a coin?" Whiplash grabbed Shortpunch's leg, flipping him into the air. "He lands on his head, stay alive. His aft, you die."

Shortpunch frowned, glaring. "Humph. Asshole."

Kaitlyn frowned, her expression hesitant. "I don't wanna die..."

"I DO! I want to see what it feels like!"

"Eek." Kaitlyn gave a fearful frown at Charissa's statement.

"Up we go!" Whiplash tossed Shortpunch into the air, his body flailing around. He fell behind the counter, out of sight, and all anyone could hear was a crash and a moan. Buzzsaw leaned over the counter, a grin on his faceplates.

"He's kissing the ground! You stay alive!"

Kaitlyn grinned, giving a relieved sigh. "Awesome!"

Charissa frowned, shrugging. "Fine…."

Shockwave turned to the dark room, gesturing with his servo. "After you."

"Mmn... You sure it'll work?"

"I am 99.7% positive that it will, little ones."

They entered the dark room, where Shockwave lifted them up and placed them on the huge berth. A hiss rose from vents on the berth, and both of their visions became hazy. Just before darkness over came her, the last thing Charissa saw was Shockwave's single glowing red optic hovering above her. Then all was black.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

"Ugh..." Charissa blinked, a LONG time later, her head pounding. "Ugh... Where...am I? What...happened?"

Shockwave's voice penetrated the fog in her mind, and a servo helped her sit up. "Congradulations. The operation was a success."

Everything was hazy, and Charissa looked around in a daze. "Shockwave... Am I... Like you? And... Is Kaitlyn alright?"

The strong servo helped her stand, her body swaying back and forth on her feet. "Yes, it's all right, both of you are fine. She's just waking up now."

Charissa coughed, looking to Shockwave. She heard Kaitlyn moan, and the ex-human dizzily sat up. "Mmn... Are...am I alive?"

"Yah, Kait... You are..."

"Ohhhh, my head..."

"Come with me, you two." Shockwave led them to the doorway, the door itself sliding open and letting the light blind them momentarily. They could hear many gasps, however.

"What?"

"Is something wrong?" Charissa frowned, looking to the floro with a shy expression.

Shortpunch blinked, his bloody optics surprised. "No... Nothing at all, girls."

Whiplash could only stare, Duelor turning in suprise, Buzzsaw dropping the vial he was holding with a crash. Deluge looked proud, a razor-thin robot looking at them over his shoulder. Terradive gave them a glance before returning to his datapad, bored.

"Uh..." Charissa was just shy, frowning.

"Where's a mirror? I want to see how we look!" Kaitlyn blurted, putting a hand to her hip.

Terradive walked up with a full body mirror, placing it in front of them, then returned to his datapad.

Kaitlyn looked into the mirror and nearly fell over. She was tall, still not as big as the others though. Her armor was gleaming black and purple, her fingers and toes ending in razor sharp talons. Her head was longish and oval shaped, her optics rosy red and her mouth full of fanged dental plating, a grin showing them off. She had no alternate mode yet, so she mainly just looked like a protoform, without wheels or wings, her body very thin and curvy.

Charissa was surprised, staring at her reflection in awe. She was a bit taller than Kaitlyn, her armor black as night, accented with gleaming silver. Her optics were dark, blood red, her toes and talons ending in even longer and sharper talons. Her mouth was full of fangs like Kaitlyn's, but they were more defined. Her body was thicker but still feminine, a grin creasing her metal lips. "Wow..."

Buzzsaw walked over to Whiplash, pushing the larger Decepticon's jaw shut. "Impressive."

"Woah... Really?" Charissa smirked, walking forward, Kaitlyn following. "This is amazing... THis is just... Impossible, improbable! We're...robots. How? This is just...wow."

"Not impossible. Quite simple, really. I took a scan of your individual brainwaves and thought processes, digitized your memories, and implemented them into a Cybertronian processer." Shockwave explained, crossing his arms.

"Man, I love you guys!" Charissa turned around, giving a toothy grin and laughing. "I'm a huge ass robot! I feel so awesome!" Charissa giggled, slapping Kaitlyn a high five and waltzing over to Whiplash, Shortpunch, and the others. "Isn't this great!" She looked up to Whiplash. "I'm big like you!"

"Heh. Not quite as big."

"Yah? I bet I can kick your ass now!"

Kaitlyn frowned, flicking Charissa in the head. "Oh, shush! What're we supposed to do now? And where to go? Won't your boss wonder where we came from?"

"If he even notices you two."

"Notice? I'll MAKE him notice!"

Charissa turned to Kaitlyn, and they both nodded, pumping their fists into the air, singing out the loud words together.

"LET'S START A RIOT!"

Shortpunch did a facepalm, growling.

"You do that. And don't come crying to us when you find that only you three are tossing chairs around, as no one else wants to annoy Megatron."

Charissa huffed, narrowing her optics. "Well, fine! SO what're we supposed to do then? I mean, I'm a frickin' robot. And I'll make him notice me! I'm CHARISSA FUCKING ROBBINS for crying out loud!"

"Whatever happened to the girls?" Shortpunch randomly asked, looking around.

"I don't know. They probably went back to our room."

"Well let's go then! Show us off, man!"

"I bet I can beat her into sheet metal now!"

"Charissa!"

"Heh, good luck. She's top in servo to servo combat, she'd flip you over in a sparkpulse."

"But first thing's first. You need alternate modes. Shortpunch, that was the only mech form I had available, so you will be taking the form of an armored jeep. We will discuss weaponry later."

"A jeep? I wanna be an A-10!" He pouted, crossing her arms. "Humph!"

Charissa frowned, shoving Whiplash. "I know a lot of fighting styles too!" She paused then frowned. "Hey, why did you rename Razo?"

"Because his name was ridiculous."

Shortpunch frowned, glaring to Whiplash. "And Shortpunch isn't?"

Charissa cocked her head, then smiled. "Since we were basically reborn... Should me and Kait rename ourselves?"

"Sure. I don't see why not."

Uuuuhhhhh..." Kaitlyn thought for a minute, frowning. "Hhmm... If Razo's Shortpunch, who should I be...?"

Charissa was silent, her optics looking to the floor as she contemplated.

"I got it," Kaitlyn grinned, tappign her arm. "I shall be... Shadowscream. Since I love shadows, and I love screamo... Weird, but I like it."

Charissa finally spoke up, looking to the others. "For some reason, Saramus popped into my head. Does it mean anything?"

"Saramus? What made you choose that?"

"I dunno. It just randomly popped into my head, y'know?"

Terradive stepped forward, bartone voice overpowering Shockwave's cataloging of their names.

"Saramus means 'darkness' and 'malignant' in our language."

"It fits her." Shortpunch frowned, rolling his optics.

"I like it." Charissa...now Saramus, nodded.

"Suit yourself."

"Now, you'll need to scan alternate forms. Might I suggest ones with flight capabilities?"

Charissa, now Saramus, perked her head up, grinning. "F-22."

"We have that. And you, Shadowscream?"

"I'm not sure..."

"I think an F-18 Super Hornet fits her." CHarissa said, looking over Shadowscream.

"I'm sure we do. Megatron does like his arial assaults."

"Alright. After that, I'm going to see Mega-whatever. It's time to get known!"

"Heh. Just don't get to close to his left arm. He doesn't like that."

"Uh, why?"

"It's the side without a giant cannon. He thinks it's a weakness."

"Yah, fine. You gonna come? I don't know my place around here..."

Shadowscream and Shortpunch looked to the floor when Shortpunch spoke up. "Well, we don't wanna go..."

"Why?"

"Because you always seem to get us into trouble."

"Fine! I'll talk to him myself then!"

"If she's going, then all three of you are going." Whiplash said flatly.

Shadowscream snapepd her head up, glaring. "Uh, no. We don't have to if we don't want to! She can deal with it."

"Psss, I'm independent." Saramus frowned, tapping her foto against the metallic floor.

Whiplash frowned and nodded to Duelor. The huge Decepticon moved like lightning, grabbing Shortpunch and Shadowscream by their legs and hoisting them into the air, spining them around and tossing them across the room. They slammed into the far wall and slid to the floor as Duelor fired his cannon arm once, blowing a smoking crater in the wall between their heads.

"Now imagine your legs crushed from the pressure of the grab, and your heads where that crater is. That would be Megatron when he's feeling merciful. Would you like Saramus to go through that alone?"

Shortpunch was quiet, then nodded. "Yes."

"Hey!"

"Oh good. This means I have an excuse to shove my drill up your exhaust port! Come here!" Whiplash's drill began spinning as he stomped forward, reaching for Shortpunch with his other arm.

"Bah! Whatever! WHy do you care so much for her anyways? Why don't you just go with her?"

"I AM going with her! Multiple targets means a less likely chance of Megatron damaging my one chance at getting promoted!" He grabbed Shortpunch around the throat, lifting him off the ground. "So you're coming with us, whether I have to do it using you like a puppet on my drill or not!"

"Don't hurt him!" Saramus gasped. "He'll go!"

"He'd better." Whiplash tossed Shortpunch aside, sending him into the counter and turning to the door. "You best get used to that. It's the Decepticon way. You either get strong, or get dead."

"I am strong... And I'm not an asshole either." Shortpunch pulled himself up with a grunt, snorting.

Saramus crossed her arms, glaring. "You don't have to be such an ass, y'know? You act like one of those stupid bullies."

"Hey, I'm doing this to keep you all alive. You either toughen up, or the Decepticons will spit you out like scrap."

"We're already tough! I bet I could drive you through the ground without even trying." Saramus walked over to Shortpunch, putting her arm around him as Shadowscream came behind him. "And you don't have to be a total dick about it, okay?"

"Fine. Prepare for the worst when you meet Megatron. Let's go get our alternate forms."

"Whatever. Let's go."

Whiplash led them all back to the elevator, letting them all inside before squeezing in himself. It was a tight fit, now that they were all robots. The elevator decended once more, sending them even further into the base.

"Mmn..." Saramus frowned, watching as they descended in silence, still astounded by what she now was.

The elevator stopped, the door opening and letting them spill out into a large room. Hundreds of different vehicles saat in the dim room, ranging from supersonic jets and deep space exploration rockets to sports cars and pickup trucks. Buzzsaw led Shortpunch to a thick, powerful jeep, military class, thick armor making it nearly indestructible, large cannon resting on top.

"Woah. I kinda like this..."

Saramus looked around, smiling. "Awesome... Where's ours?"

"Over there." Duelor jabbed a thumb at two jets sitting side by side, powerful and sleek.

Saramus and Shadowscream walked over to the jets, grinning as Shortpunch stood beside the jeep. "Uhm... Now what?"

Whiplash walked behind Saramus, gently pressing the side of her head. Bright lights burst from her optics, waving over the jet. The sound of metal shifting could be heard as she gained strength, height and power with her new form.

Saramus stood slightly taller, her armor a deep black with silver accents, triangular, sleek wings jutting out from her back and above her hair. It looked like she was wearing silver fingerless gloves, her toes and digits ending in talons. Her optics had seemed to grow darker with a tinge of topaz in them, and her head was cylindrical, having a small olfactory sensor and mouth, which was filled with fangs, her two "Canine" teeth more distinct now. Her cockpit was a dark purple tinted with scarlet, and she had a thick but curvy figure, her body sleek and strong.

Shadowscream pressed the side of her head and scanned the F-18 Super hornet, her body shifting and changing. When it was finished, she stood a little shorter than Saramus, her body a dark charcoal and violet. Her optics were a light rose, tinges of violet giving them a mysterious look. Her head was oval shaped, and her cockpit was dark black and violet, triangular wings jutting out from her back as well, just smaller and shorter than Saramus'. Her mouth was filled with short fangs, toes and digits ending in shorter, duller talons, streaks of violet accenting her thin, slim body.

"Woah..."

Whiplash was staring at Saramus, jaw wide open, optics locked onto her. "Woah..."

"Ah! Is something wrong?"

"N-no. N-nothing's wrong."

"Then stop it!" She frowned, looking to Shortpunch, who was simply gawking at the jeep.

"Oh, uh. Achm." Whiplash blinked, shking his head and closing his mouth, glancing away, a slight purple tinging his optics for a moment. He watched as Buzzsaw activated Shortpunch's scanner, the light washing over the jeep. His arms and legs became thicker, and very bulky. His shoulders and hips became wide rectangles, and his entire body had a vaugly refredgerator-esque look to it. The cannon rested on his back, waiting from him to activate it.

"I feel weird…."

"Well, it's you now."

"Wonderful."

Shadowscream stepped up, frowning. "Do we have to go now?"

"Not if you don't want to. Megatron certainly won't care one way or the other. Up to you."

"I want to go... They don't need to though, I can do it myself. I'm independent. And I'll make him care. I'm tired of being ignored..."

"It'll be more trouble for me if you don't all go. You may as well get it over with."

"Fine... I just don't want them to get hurt... Lead us to him..."

"Come on. They went back to the elevator, even more cramped with their upgrades. They rode it for about ten minutes, straight up until the doors clicked open. Whiplash led them down a series of halls, the doors becoming more and more intermittent until it was just blank walls and carved Decepticon insignias.

"Jeez... This is kinda weird..."

"Having second thoughts?" Whiplash inquired, smug.

"No way."

They continued down the hallway, stopping in front of a massive door, the Decepticon visage burned into it.

"...Going out on a limb, but I suppose this is it? DO we...just go in? Or what?" Sarmus asked, swallowing nervously.

Whiplash banged on the door three times, then pushed the door open. "After you."

_**A/N: Alright, so the ex humans are out to go meet Megatron. Wish them luck! Please, read and review! :}**_


End file.
